Interactions of Change
by Carerra Os
Summary: Derek saves Stiles and bites him turning him in order to protect him making him pack eventually leading to more. Derek/Stiles Danny/Jackson Scott/Allison
1. Chapter 01

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut(eventually)

**Ratting:** M for latter Chapters

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. Also Special thanks to tesherfortmrw for helping me out with information I was looking for. ? This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that. This was going to be a one shot but its taking so long to write it all out I decided to break up what I have so I can get it out there. Also tots doesn't fallow the story line starting at the beginning of Lunatic._

_Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!_

**Chapter 01**

"Why am I in the woods?" Stiles asked himself out loud, a frown marring his face as he spun around. His flashlight not helping to make him feel safer. That night he'd come looking for Scott in the woods on a full moon, no big deal just looking for a best friend that sometimes gets the urge to kill you, it's cool. He could totally handle this, until he screamed like a little girl and took off running again as he heard a twig snap and a growl.

This was so bad. He was going to be eaten, eaten alive by his best friend. Scott was officially the worst best friend ever. Sure he technically couldn't blame his friend, he was being controlled in some weird way by an evil alpha but still. He ran faster, his lungs burning as he ran through the woods trying not to trip over roots which he of course failed to as he hit the ground sliding through dirty leaves and cutting his left arm on a rock.

He started to sweat as he heard the growling get closer and hurriedly got back on his feet taking off again. Glancing behind him his eyes widened as he saw the face of his best friend, wolfed out and hot on his tail. He pushed himself harder but it wasn't enough. Stiles let out an agonized scream of pain as he felt teeth rip into his leg sending him to the ground, the sharp pain making his vision black for a second and then a heavy weight was hovering over him.

This was it; this was going to be how he died mauled in the middle of the woods by his best friend without ever making Lydia Martin realize he was more than just Scott's weird friend, or getting Danny or any other guy to answer the question of if they find him attractive. Hell, he hadn't even had more than one kiss and it hadn't been that good; Jeannette Guilimaro had very little experience at the time and he'd had none, in fact he'd accidentally busted her lip. He hadn't improved but he had read everything he could on how to properly kiss and watched many '_videos_' that involved it. She however had gotten better according to her boyfriend Barney Burnen.

Stiles just couldn't get his mind to focus as he waited for the killing blow. The animal leaned over him, and really he couldn't think of him as Scott anymore. At this point he was nothing more than an animal following instinct. He could feel the spittle leaking from sharp canines as hot breath puffed against his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited, this was the end.

He was lying there waiting, his fear filling the air, when the weight was suddenly removed and he heard a crashing sound close by. Hesitantly Stiles opened his eyes and they widened, because Derek Hale was fighting Scott, he'd just saved his ass and thank god he was alive because the brunet felt like he was going insane dealing with this stuff all on his own. There was a lot of thrashing around and the teen couldn't tell which one was winning but he knew sticking around was definitely an astronomically awful decision.

Climbing to his feet using a nearby tree he tried putting weight on his left leg and fell like a sack of potatoes to his knees. Groaning he tried again and once again failed. Glancing over towards the werewolves that had gotten farther away he couldn't even decipher who was who. Groaning and realizing he wasn't going to be able to walk, he began crawling away at a slow pace in a direction going god only knows where. He didn't make if far before his vision started to fade in and out and his heart sped up as he heard a twig snap. Looking up he noticed someone standing silhouetted by the moon but he couldn't make out who before he blacked out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stiles woke up, his head pounding and an ache in his left shoulder where it meet his neck that he didn't recall being there, the pain in his leg however seemed to be far less painful then it should be. Groaning he rolled over onto his back and realized he was in a bed which surprised him. Looking around he noticed he was in what looked like a small, one bedroom cabin. He tensed as a door he hadn't noticed at the side of the small space opened and he heard a toilet flush before Derek Hale walked out and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, you're awake." Derek said his eyes focused intently on the teen as he walked closer. He took a seat on the edge of the bed by the pale hip showing from beneath the covers. "You are still running warm, that is going to happen for a while." The werewolf said his hand on Stiles forehead, his lips twitched in an effort to smile as the smaller man leaned in to the touch.

"Is Scott alright?" Stiles asked receiving a deep reverberating growl from the older man causing him to shrink back slightly.

"He was trying to kill you." The dark haired man told him ignoring the question in favor of pivoting so he was facing the end of the bed and moved the covers up revealing the teens lower legs checking the wound located there. It was scabbed over but it looked a lot more healed then it should and raising Stiles suspicions.

"He bit me!" The teen said his eyes wide as he stared at his leg. "Why am I naked?" He questioned after glancing under the blanket when he realized he had no pants on, his pulse speeding.

"Calm down." The older man growled out, grabbing the smaller man's wrist and rubbing slow soothing circles into the flesh over his pulse point. It took a while but eventually Stiles calmed down, resting back against the pillow. "Good boy." The green eyed man said receiving a half hearted glare from his patient. "I took your clothes because they were damp and filthy from your midnight stroll." Derek said his thumb still moving in slow circles as he leaned over the pale naked chest to look at his shoulder.

"You're a werewolf now." The born werewolf told him letting his hand trace over the injury on his shoulder the action causing no pain and relaxing him.

"So I'm part of the pack?" Stiles asked, continuing before the older man could give him an answer. "He saw me as his pack before and was trying to kill me. Does this mean he is still going to try and kill me?" He asked with a slight whimper, the soothing actions of the older werewolf keeping him from completely losing his shit.

"No you are not part of his pack." Derek growled his eyes flashing electric blue as they met panicky warm brown.

"Am I part of the Alphas pack then?" He asked, fear creeping into his voice. He so did not want that, murder and mayhem really was not his thing. Well sometimes a bit of mayhem, but in a cute get-away-with-it-and-no-one-is-really-hurt sort of way. Plus he was not that great with blood.

"No." Derek said growling again, rubbing his fingers into the mark on the teen's shoulder, instantly calming him. "You are part of my pack." The born wolf told him firmly as he nudged the teen to move more to the center of the bed. "My bite is stronger. When I realized he bit you I gave you a bite of my own." The black haired man told him laying down on his stomach in the bed, his hand still touching the mark and calming him.

"Oh." Was all Stiles could get out as he stared wide eyed up at the ceiling, well wasn't this just going to be awkward. Derek wasn't exactly the best teacher for Scott, so what were the chances he would be any better with him? Though to be fair he was way more prepared in the knowledge department to be a werewolf then his best friend had been. The hand rubbing into his shoulder was starting to make him feel drowsy and he was wondering if it had something to do with the older man being pack.

"Sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Derek said, pulling and maneuvering Stiles so that he was on his side and he could curl around his new pack mate. The heat radiating off the older werewolf along with the mark and the command had him slumbering soundly in moments. Derek ran his nose across the smaller werewolf's neck taking in his scent and exhaling with a sigh. He dropped a single kiss to that slender neck, hugging that light body just a bit tighter before allowing himself to drift off as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When Stiles woke up he was alone again, his head feeling ten times better than it had the night before. Stretching, he felt the ache in is shoulder and leg and frowned. Shouldn't they be healed by now? Standing up using the headboard to steady himself, he tested putting weight on his injured leg. It was steady enough for him to make it to the bathroom. Exiting the bathroom he noticed clothing folded on the end of the bed and assumed it was for him. Grabbing it he went back into the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling on the too big clothes that smelled delightfully of Derek, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Glancing around he realized it was a lot homier than he thought it would be and it was clear to him that the older werewolf hadn't actually been living in his dilapidated home but rather here. The floor was covered in an old rug that looked like it may have been salvaged from said house, and the thick curtains over the window prevented him from knowing the time of day. There was a small kitchenette in the corner with a few dishes in the small sink. The bed in the opposite corner was piled with old quilts; a few of them with singe marks. There was a small table in the center and an old over-stuffed sofa across from the door with a scratched wooden coffee table in front of it.

There were also touches of Derek all throughout the room; near the bed was one of his discarded tee-shirts, of course it was black because god forbid the man add any color to his wardrobe. On the kitchen counter there was a small cactus which the brunet found amusing because Derek with a green thumb was just strange, not that he actually had one since the plant was half dead. There was a pair of muddy boots by the door and a sweatshirt on a hook, there were a few magazines on the table and a photo of a brunet girl he would never forget the face of on the night stand by the bed.

He scuffed his toe against the rug unsure of what to do, being left alone in the werewolf's private space, normally he would nose around but really there wasn't anything to get into. Taking a seat on the comfy couch he decided to try wolfing out, so he though of things that angered him, which really were not that much. After a few minutes of that not working to induce a change he thought about his mom and how she had died, about the unknown person who had sideswiped her car off a bridge and then driven off, this made him angry but also sad and did nothing but make his eyes water so he gave up trying.

Standing up he shook himself a little to get rid of the lingering thoughts of sadness before going over to the kitchenette and scrounging through the drawers. Finally finding what he was looking for it was time to test out his werewolf healing, why he had not tested Scotts before he had no idea, probably because he tried to avoid blood. He decided to cut his bicep. Raising the knife, he had just started sliding it across his flesh when Derek came in, startling him and causing the knife to go deeper then he had initially intended.

"Shit" Stiles hissed, the knife clattering to the ground as he clapped a hand over the bleeding wound that hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Before he could blink the black haired werewolf was by his side pulling the hand away and examining the wound closely. Turning away the green eyed man grabbed a washcloth and wet it before pressing it against the bleeding cut.

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked in a growl glaring at the shorter man, his eyes flashing electric blue.

"I wanted to test out my super healing." The teen defended in a whine as a pout slid across his lips.

"You don't have super healing." Derek told him, continuing before the teen could open his mouth. "Your healing won't be as good as mine or Scott's till the next full moon, you have a whole month before that. Scott was bitten by the alpha. The stories about not turning until the full moon are true except in rare cases where the person is bitten by an alpha." Derek explained pulling the cloth away and leaning his head down before letting his tongue out to press flat against skin and blood before pulling it across the wound, shocking the smaller teen.

Stiles stood there stunned and wide eyed as he watched the action and maybe bleeding wasn't so bad if Derek was going to do that because that was unbelievably hot in a way that he knew it shouldn't be. He couldn't see since the black head of hair was in the way but he could feel his tongue hot and wet and lapping at his wounded arm and it made him a little weak in the knees. "Wha, what are you doing?" He stuttered out his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips as he tried not to let on just how much the other man affected him. There was no way he would ever let the man that frequently threatened to rip out his throat know he had a thing for him.

"My bite connects us and my spit will help it heal. It won't heal completely but it'll move the process along." Derek explained as he pulled back, blood tinting his lips faintly red, his eyes still that electric blue and the teen thanked anyone who would listen that the jeans he was wearing were loose. Brown eyes couldn't move away from the lips as a tongue came out and licked the lingering red substance into his mouth. "Don't do that again." Derek told him, pulling his attention away from the werewolf's lips. "Say you won't do it again." The older man demanded, his look intense and commanding.

"Fine." Stiles said, wilting under the look and unable to even throw out his normal sarcastic comment.

"Say it." Derek growled, his eyes flashing brighter as they bore into him.

"Seriously, like I'm going to actually do that again on purpose. It hurt like a bitch." He said after a few seconds, finally able to manage some semblance of normalcy even though his voice was strained and things SO were not normal. Derek only raised his eyebrow but seemed to find his answer acceptable as he bent down and picked up the knife washing it off in the sink.

"I brought breakfast, it's on the table." Derek said, his back turned as he washed his hands. "Go sit down." He said as he turned around and Stiles was still standing there watching him. Quickly the teen moved over to the table and began to sit in one of the chairs, receiving a look that clearly said not that one and he quickly moved to the only other chair. The older man smirked before grabbing plates and silverware and sitting at the table. He grabbed the bags and placed food onto both plates before handing one to Stiles and then handing him a bottle of Orange juice.

Stiles devoured the food, suddenly realizing he was starving, hardly remembering to groan out a thank you between bites of food. Derek ate at a much more sedate pace, watching the other in amusement, not even bothering to hide his chuckle as the teen moaned around a mouthful. The brunet stopped mid bite at hearing that deep sensual noise. Dear god he was going to end up going insane being in such close proximity to this god of a man. When the man gave a gentle nudge to his shoulder he went back to eating.

When they were done Derek took the dishes and shoo-ed the teen to the couch as he washed them. Stiles curled up in the corner of the couch closest to the kitchen with his body turned so he could watch every move the werewolf made. Derek clenched the sponge tightly as he tried to ignore the staring, his resistance was starting to waver with the teen. He had just been turned, trying to seduce him right off the bat even when his body was sending all the right signals was most likely a terrible idea. Sighing, he finished the dishes. Rinsing the soap from the sink, he turned towards the brunet who averted his eyes; a light blush staining his cheeks.

Groaning inwardly the older man made his way over to the couch and sat down next to the teen. The couch was more of a love seat so there wasn't very much room between them. "I'm sure you have questions, you always have questions." Derek stated, angling his body so he was facing the curled-up werewolf. "Ask"

"Is Scott okay?" He asked again, wincing at the growl that left the other man. "I know, I know he tried to kill me but he is my best friend and though I am pissed about that I also know he was under the control of the alpha." Stiles rambled on quickly, his hands held up in a "please, please don't hurt me" kind of way.

"He should be healed by now." Derek said rolling his eyes at the teen before him, he really was too soft to be a werewolf; he was more likely to get himself killed than Scott. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the teen though he intended to keep him, even when he had been human he'd been working to try and keep him safe. "Next question."

"You don't happen to have my phone do you?" Stiles asked, realizing that it didn't seem like the older man was angry anymore or at least his anger wasn't directed at him. Derek smirked and held up the phone to show it to him, and the teen lunged for it only to be pressed back and the electronic held just out of reach. "Hey give it!" He demanded, getting a growl that had him shrinking back slightly in return.

"You can have your phone but you can't tell anyone that you are here, especially not Scott." Derek said boring his eyes into the younger man's. As Stiles opened his mouth he cut him off. "Scott is connected to the Alpha and we don't know how connected he is. You are vulnerable and having you with me makes me vulnerable since I have to protect you and myself. We are weakest till the next full moon." He said handing the phone to the teen.

"Oh." Stiles trailed off as he looked at the worried texts he had received from his best friend. "You want me to stay here all month? What about my dad and school?" The brunet asked his eyes wide as he worried about his father's reaction. His heart pounding loudly as his anxiety grew, he calmed instantly as the older man rubbed his fingers over the mark on his neck.

"No, that can't happen. There would be too much suspicion, not to mention the manhunt your father would put together in order to find you." Derek said maneuvering the teen so that his back was pressed into his chest and his hand stayed firmly on his mark. "I do want you to stay till Monday morning however and I will take you to and from school and stay with you as much as possible. The alpha will know Scott bit you and will be looking for you. He won't know I also bit you till he smells you. Until we know his intentions towards you, you can not be alone with Scott. If the Alpha commands him he may not be able to resist." Derek said all of this into short brown hair, his presence and touch having the desired calming effect on the teen.

"So no Scott, that's not going to look suspicions at all." Stiles snarked, sulking just a touch. Really though, maybe a little separation would be good seeing as his friend did try and kill him just last night. The older man didn't even bother to reprimand him, only hummed into his hair and leaned back a little more, pulling the other's willing body with him.

"You should stay away from Jackson as well." Derek said as an afterthought, the mark on the back of the blonde teen's neck coming forward in his mind as he thought of the safety risk that letting the teen go back into town would cause.

"Why? I know he's a jerk and he's been looking like he is going insane but he is relatively harmless, as long as he isn't aiming for you during practice." Stiles said, feeling warm and content as he turned more on his side, his body curling around a leg and an arm that had some how gotten between him and the back of the couch with out his notice.

"When I was shot in the arm and looking for Scott I accidentally scratched him, my blood may have gotten into the mark and if that happened there is a good chance that he turned this full moon." He said, Stiles was overly pleased and surprised by all the straight answers he was getting, normally the older man loved to withhold information until he deemed in necessary.

"Shouldn't you have been watching to see if he turned or not then?" The brown eyed teen asked truly curious as a small yawn left him and he buried his nose into warm black fabric that smelled delightful in a way he couldn't describe.

"I was a little busy saving you." Derek told him, a small smile on his lips as he watched every movement the younger man made. "It was watching Jackson and let you possibly die, or let Jackson possibly turn on his own and save you. Should I have chosen to do things the other way?" The black haired man asked in no way serious, he wouldn't have let the teen in his arms die for any reason if it could be avoided.

"No you made an excellent decision." Was hurriedly said into his chest, his werewolf hearing being the only thing keeping the words from being a jumbled mess.

"Text your dad and tell him you are staying the night with a friend."

"He knows my only friend is Scott." Stiles complained as he pulled out his phone trying to decide what to text.

"Tell Scott you're with me just don't tell him where." Derek said his voice annoyed, he was completely aggravated with the concern the smaller man showed for the werewolf that just hours ago had nearly killed him. However it wasn't much of a surprise that he would still be so loyal. Even when he was threatening to rip his throat out, the smaller man still came around and bothered him despite everything. It made him wonder how the teen didn't have more friends, it's not like a lot of things would deter him from numerous attempts.

"Yeah I'm sure telling him we are in a cabin in the middle of nowhere would totally give our location away, which I by the way don't know anyway." Stiles said, even as he sent a simple text saying he was with Derek and would be telling his dad he was with Scott, before texting his dad that he was staying at Scott's till Monday, which was tomorrow. They continued lying like that for a while, eventually falling into a deep sleep curled up together on the couch.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you all like it so far please R & R, the more revises the faster I update since I already have the next part or two or three I haven't figured out how I'm going to split the rest of it I have written yet but I will figure that out tomorrow, because now I need sleep.


	2. Chapter 02

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut(eventually)

**Ratting:** M for latter Chapters

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. Also Special thanks to tesherfortmrw for helping me out with information I was looking for. ? This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that. This was going to be a one shot but its taking so long to write it all out I decided to break up what I have so I can get it out there. Also tots doesn't fallow the story line starting at the beginning of Lunatic._

_Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!_

_I am amazed by the response to this fic, you are all amazing for reviewing thank you so much! Hope you all enjoy this one just as much._

**Chapter 02**

"Stop fidgeting with everything." Derek growled, becoming annoyed as he drove the brunet to school. He wouldn't stop messing with the hem of the too big sleeve or changing the radio station. All the nervous habits were driving him up the wall, the worst one was when he would wet his lips every few minutes as that just made him imagine what those lips could be doing. "I get that you are nervous, but again you need to calm down." He said, containing his annoyance and lust and running his hand over the pulse point in the teen's wrist smirking as he felt it jump before it slowed down to a much more relaxing sound. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he pulled his wrist away, pouting. He had of course caught on to the fact that the other man was able to sooth him, and he did not appreciate him doing that every time he thought he was getting out of hand. "Don't be alone with Scott or Jackson, they could know or try and kill you or whatever." He said, glaring slightly as his wrist was grabbed again but honestly most the time he enjoyed the relaxing effect it had but did he have to do it so often? Every touch just made his hormones spike.

"I'm serious; they both could be very dangerous." Derek told him, trying to hide his smirk as he could smell the arousal and knew he was causing it and both he and his wolf approved wholeheartedly. "Stay away from Allison too, Scott's wolf might see you as a threat since he should be able to smell the wolf on you even if you won't turn until next month and her dad is a hunter so she is dangerous as well." The black haired man told him as he pulled to a stop by a clearing, the front of the school in view.

"Like I'm going to willingly spend time with her." Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his bag that the born werewolf had gotten when he'd been sleeping. "Don't worry, I'll avoid them as much as possible, it's not like we have nearly every class together." He said sarcastically as he went to open the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?" He asked, brown meeting green.

"Just be careful." Derek said, the seriousness in his voice and eyes making the other's heart clench painfully as he stepped out of the car turning to look into green eyes again.

"I will. Don't worry; I can totally take care of myself." Stiles said with an awkward look, not realizing how much that statement worried the older man, because really he was always involved in something potentially dangerous and last time he was nearly dinner. Sighing and clenching the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white he tried to soothe the wolf with the fact that he would see Stiles right after school before driving off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

It was five minutes till lunch and so far Stiles had been successful at avoiding everyone Derek had asked, well more demanded, he avoid. His nerves were on edge, it was hard trying to avoid people you have classes with plus without Derek around to calm him everything seemed far worse then it actually was. He could feel Scott's eyes on him from the other side of the room and had his head ducked in an effort to ignore it. Just then the bell rang and he looped his arm with Danny's ignoring the look of annoyance he received for it and began walking with him out of the room in an effort to further avoid people.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Stiles asked, giving what he hoped was his best smile as they headed down the hall.

"What are you doing Stiles?" Danny asked, pursing his lips as he looked down at the other teen not bothering to try to remove the brunet from his arm knowing it would be useless and that even if he did succeed Stiles would just latch back on.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what's going on." Stile said, giving his best innocent look which unsurprisingly did not fool the taller teen for a second.

"Just because you and Scott are fighting does that mean you have to bother me?" Danny asked with pursed lips as he led them into the locker room.

"We are not fighting." The smaller man claimed pulling the _'you must be thinking of someone else'_ look, upon the other's raised eyebrow and stern look he conceded. "Fine, yes." He said pouting which only received him an eye roll. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked grinning and giving puppy-dog eyes.

"I know what you are going to ask and I am still not giving you an answer." The openly gay teen said as he changed into some lacrosse gear.

"Aw, come on! Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked with a pout, seriously one of these days he was going to get an answer to that question.

"I find you annoying, now come on. Jackson wants me to meet him on the field." Danny said picking up his bag. At the other teen's hesitation he pulled him along behind him, grumbling under his breath. When they got to the field Jackson was already out in the middle of it throwing balls into the goal, he looked more relaxed then he had the past few weeks and Stiles couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with the full moon that had just passed. Danny left him at the bench with his bag and jogged onto the field to start practicing with his friend.

Stiles sat there on the bench, the cool metal biting through his jeans but he hardly noticed it as he watched the two teens on the field. Watching the blonde, he knew that Derek's assumption had been right and that he had turned. He was showing the same signs that Scott had. This worried him, sending his pulse racing and his agitation rising with no way to calm it. If Derek found out he was so close to the other wolf he was going to be in trouble, the older man had been adamant about him not going near the teen. He was so busy freaking out he didn't realize the teens were done with their practice session and were both now standing in front of him until Jackson's hand was shaking him, and when brown meet light blue he saw them flash that familiar electric blue and he gulped.

"Wha, what's going on?" He asked looking like he might be sick but oddly the hand on his shoulder was soothing him and he couldn't help but wonder if it was a wolf thing or because Derek was the one that turned the blonde and therefore he was pack. Jackson's eyes went back to normal but he kept his hand on the other teen's shoulder as he looked him over.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked, feeling concerned. He didn't know why but he did know that the other teen was to be protected and he couldn't help but suspect that it had something to do with the change that had happened during the full moon. Stiles was surprised that the blonde's touch seemed to calm him, not as much as Derek's but to a degree.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I should go. I think the swim team has practice, I should go watch. Have to, yah know, support." He got out nervously before making a hasty retreat and heading to the roof of the school to hide out till lunch was over and he had to go back to class.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stiles felt even more on edge as he made his way out of the school after his run in with Jackson. The blonde had taken to watching him during the classes they had, add on top of that Danny's weird looks and Scotts puppy-dog looks and his skin was crawling, people needed to learn not to stare. He sighed in relief as he saw Derek's black camaro and hurried over to it, ignoring Scott's call for him to wait. He relaxed almost instantly when he was in the car being surrounded by the werewolf's scent as the car drove off.

"How was your day?" Derek asked after five minutes of silence receiving a '_are you really asking that'_ look so he asked what he really wanted to ask. "Did you manage to avoid them?" He said, instantly noticing the guilty look on the teen's face. "Did you even try?" He asked exasperated.

"Yes, I tried." Stiles said, sounding highly offended as he glowered at the driver. "I did really well, till I used Danny to avoid Scott and that lead to his one on one practice session with Jackson, who by the way is definitely a werewolf so you should probably go talk to him." Stiles said, his nose high and his arms crossed.

"How do you know he is a werewolf?" Derek asked in suspicion, turning flashing electric blue eyes on the younger man as he stopped at a red light.

"I watched him practice with Danny and he showed the same signs that Scott did." Stiles told him, fiddling with the radio and changing it to a pop song that irritated the werewolf but he tolerated it and the light turned green and he took off again. "He touched my shoulder and it calmed me down, kind of like what happens when you do it but not exactly the same." Stiles said, feeling awkward at the confession.

"Not only did you not stay away from him but you let him touch you." Derek asked in irritation, pushing down the jealousy that whirled up as he pulled up in front of the teen's home. "You had that reaction because he is pack, stay away from him until I talk to him though." The black haired man said as he got out of the car, the teen following quickly.

"So you're staying?" Stiles asked, nervous as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "When did my jeep get here?" The brunet asked in confusion as he looked at the blue and brown vehicle parked in the drive way.

"I'll leave before your dad gets home. I don't think he would appreciate finding me in his house, being a wanted murder and all." The green eyed man said, walking towards the house with Stiles' keys dangling from his hand, the teen quickly following after him. "I brought your Jeep over this afternoon before I picked you up." The born wolf said as he unlocked the door pulling the younger man in and closing the door.

"You do know that it's my thing to mention how you're a wanted murderer? You really take all the fun out of teasing you about it when you just acknowledge it like that." Stile said, pouting as he headed for the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute, I'm just going to put my bag in my room, you stay here." He said and walked up a few stairs backwards before turning and walking normally up the rest. Walking into his room he threw his bag in the corner by his bed and walked to his closet slipping his shoes off right inside the door.

"So this is where you sleep?" Derek's voice startled Stiles and caused him to fall into the closet door making it creek loudly and having the werewolf wincing. The black haired man looked around the room; his nose scrunched up in distaste at all the clutter. There were clothes everywhere, clean and dirty though he assumed the ones closest to the half open laundry basket were hopefully the dirty ones. There was some sort of toy gun lying on the corner of his unmade bed, blankets strewn all over the bed with half on the ground. Books and printed out pages on werewolf lore were strewn everywhere, the majority of which was piled up on the desk.

"I thought I told you to stay." Stile said, glaring in annoyance especially at the disdain in the others face over his room. He wanted to comment on the dilapidated house Derek stayed in but remembered the cabin and it was obvious that the other man did not live in his childhood home only lingered there a lot. "Hey leave those alone." He yelled as the older boy started paging through some of the things he had printed out.

"You do realize most of this is garbage right?" Derek asked, his lips pursed as he placed the stack of papers back down on the desk, leaning against it as he eyed the younger man.

"Yes." Stiles hissed, annoyed. "I got everything I could get my hands on after Scott was bit and then started cross-referencing and comparing things to him to find out what was true and relevant to him." The brown eyed teen said, walking out of the room. "Come on, I am hungry. I didn't get lunch. I need food before my body starts eating itself." He groused; a small smile crossing his lips as the older man followed him with a chuckle.

When Derek walked into the kitchen he leaned against the door and watched as the teen rummaged through the cabinets trying to decide what he wanted to eat. So far on the counter was a bag of marshmallows, a can of black olives and a banana. He continued watching as the younger man raised up on his tiptoes, the muscles in his body pulling tight as he did so and sending heat pulling into his groin as he thought of pressing the teen to the counter top.

"You want something?" Stiles asked voice muffled. He had a bag of chips hanging from his mouth as he grabbed the items from the counter and put them on the table.

"I'm good." Derek said grimacing as he looked at the food. "You aren't really going to eat all of that at once are you?" He asked pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from the teen.

"No." Stiles said rolling his eyes as he tore open the chips. "I couldn't figure out what I wanted to eat so I gave myself some viable options." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and started peeling the banana.

"Your dad is going to be home in about fifteen minutes." The black haired man said as he looked up at the clock. "I'll be back later tonight; I programmed my number into your phone. It is for emergencies only." Derek said, standing up and heading towards the door. As he passed the teen he let his hand run across his mark before exiting quickly.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Derek had only been gone a few hours, six tops, and he had been on edge for most of it. He couldn't find any answers on the internet as to why he felt so on edge when the other teen wasn't around, all he knew was he really wanted the older werewolf in his vicinity and he wanted it now. Groaning, he pulled up another page when his computer made a beeping noise and his web chat popped up with Scott on the other side. He looked around nervously before clicking the accept button and opening it.

"Stiles, finally! God man I am so sorry!" Scott started right off the bat, the worry and anguish written on his face. "Are you okay? You didn't look so good today at school, and why was Jackson staring at you? Are you avoiding me?" Scott asked, all of this with a pitiful look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm super. My best friend just tried to kill me is all. No big deal, totally happens all the time." He said his voice heavy with sarcasm as he glared at his friend.

"I'm really sorry. You aren't still mad at me about that are you?" Scott whined again, causing his friend to stare at him in disbelief. "I said I was sorry and you are still alive. Derek saved you before anything bad could happen." He continued ignoring his friend's gob-smacked look but he did hear the growl that came from behind him. Stiles spun around quickly, feeling guilty and looked at Derek who was staring at his computer screen, his eyes glowing electric blue as the growl reverberated through his chest.

Stiles stared wide eyed as the older man walked over to the computer and leaning over him switched it off ignoring Scott's worried questions about why he was there. The teen gulped as the werewolf turned his gaze on him, shrinking back just a bit. "I told you to stay away from him." He growled and the teen ignored the urge to tell him he didn't specifically tell him he couldn't speak to his friend, even though said friend was a dick and why did he bother clicking open in the first place because it so wasn't worth it. Brown eyes lowered to the floor guilty.

Derek began to calm down as he saw the guilty look. Pulling the teen towards him and making the chair slide across the floor as he pressed the pale cheek to his clothed stomach and ran his hand through short brown hair. The touch wasn't doing much to calm him down at the moment as the older man was still thrumming with anger but the longer he was held there the calmer they both became and after a few moments the teen wrapped his arms loosely around thick legs at the knees going boneless in the embrace.

"You have to listen to me." Derek finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "It is for your own good. I am trying to keep you safe." He said, dropping to his knees and displacing the teen's arms pressing their foreheads together and locking green with brown. "I want to keep you safe, you have to let me." The black haired man said in earnest, if something happened to this teen before him he was going to fall apart.

"Okay" Was all Stiles could get out. This was intense, too intense. He'd never seen the older man like this; so desperate. The other man's face was getting closer and it took him a moment to realize it was him moving closer and then his lips were brushing against the werewolf's and his eyes fluttered closed. Derek was shocked at first but then pulled the teen closer. Turning his head so that he could deepen the kiss, his tongue wrapping around the other's in a sensual dance.

This was so much better then his kiss with Jeannette Guilimaro when he was thirteen. He was melting into the man before him as he was maneuvered out of the chair to straddle the others lap. Derek let out a little happy growl that went straight to the brunets groin causing him to moan as he rubbed his hips down onto the larger mans stiffening member. Suddenly Derek stopped, pulling his face away and groaning as the teen continued to rub against him. "Stop! I hear something." Derek ordered and though it took a lot of effort the teen did as told.

Stiles gave an annoyed groan as he was pushed off of the older man so that he could stand up, his body tense as he slowly approached the window. Looking out Derek spotted Scott putting his bike up against the brown jeep in the driveway. A growl rumbled through him. Opening the window the older man slipped out and off the roof onto the ground next to the teen, leaving the brunet in the room staring after him.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked, the wolf coming into his voice as he glared at the older wolf.

"Keeping Stiles safe." Derek growled out, far more threatening, his eyes electric blue and the wolf itching to get at the teen before him.

"He doesn't need you to keep him safe. Plus I'm here." Scott told him, eyes flashing yellow as his heart raced, anger building up.

"You nearly killed him just the other night. The alpha can get to you. He isn't safe around you until the alpha is dead, you need to stay away from him." Derek rumbled out, his fists clenched.

"You're always threatening to rip his th-" Scott was cut off by the front door opening and Stiles stepping out shutting it quietly behind him. He walked to the edge of the porch but stayed there leaning against the railing. He had a nervous look on his face as he fiddled with his sleeve which was actually Derek's as he hadn't bothered to change. Glancing at the two werewolves he looked down at his shoes feeling a little guilty about what he was going to say.

"Scott, Derek is right. You have to stay away, at least for a while." Stiles' voice was barely above a whisper but he knew they would both hear him. He heard his friend move and the answering growl he got from Derek. Looking up he was surprised to see that the black haired man had moved to stand in front of him. "Just until the next full moon." He added to try and get his friend to relax. It didn't work.

"Stiles, go back inside." Derek growled out, hardly human sounding at the moment, and the teen immediately did as told knowing the older man was right and that this was important. He still felt guilty for turning his back on his friend but they would get through it. He heard more growling and what sounded like a fight and just hoped his dad wouldn't wake up. Stiles locked the door and headed back upstairs.

By the time he entered his room Derek was already climbing in through the window having finished his 'talk' with Scott. There were a few cuts bleeding but they were quickly healing as he closed the window and locked it before going over and locking the other window. Really, you would think the teen would know better than to leave his windows open, his dad being a sheriff after all.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked worriedly, instead of an answer arms wrapped around him and lips were crashing onto his in a heated kiss. He felt himself being backed up and hit the edge of the bed before he was falling onto it their lips never parting as the older man practically devoured his mouth. The brunet moaned into the kiss as the older man ground their hips together, his arms tightening around him. "I'm just going to take that as a yes." He panted out with a breathy laugh as the werewolf nuzzled his throat.

"Yes, I am fine." Derek said with a laugh of his own, disentangling himself from the other and breathing heavily as he ignored the whine of protest form the younger man. "We can't do this. Not right now, not here when your father is in the next room." He explained as the brown eyed teen pouted, a blush crossing his cheeks at the mention of his father.

"You want to though, right?" Stiles asked, worried, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Derek smirked, lowering to his knees in front of the teen and grabbing him by both sides of his face looking into his eyes before giving him a lingering kiss.

"Yes, I want to. Just not tonight." Derek said, his voice husky as he rubbed his thumbs under the teen's eyes giving him another light kiss. "You should get ready for bed." He said, receiving a grimace from the teen, but he pulled him up and pushed him towards his dresser. The teen grumbled but grabbed his clothes and left to go into the bathroom to change feeling self-conscious still.

"So?" Stiles questioned pursing his lips to the side as he leaned against the door he had just closed staring at the older man wearing nothing but his dark blue cotton sleeping pants. He flushed again as he noticed the older mans eyes darken and a dark pink tongue wet his lips as he stared at the teens revealed chest. "Would you stop looking at me like I'm the last chicken wing?" Stiles whined crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Lay down, it's getting late and you need your sleep." The older man said smiling in a way that made the brunet's knees weak. He laid down on his bed pulling a blanket over himself. He gulped, surprised and pleased as the older wolf lay down beside him quickly curling his body around his, the presence helping to lull him to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed please read and review, reviews keep me going.


	3. Chapter 03

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut(eventually)

**Ratting:** M for latter Chapters

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that. This was going to be a one shot but its taking so long to write it all out I decided to break up what I have so I can get it out there. Also tots doesn't fallow the story line starting at the beginning of Lunatic._

_Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!_

**Chapter 03**

Stiles was a little sad the next morning to not find Derek in his bed, but knew it was because his father was awake and moving around the house getting ready for work. "How is the search coming?" Stiles asked as he walked into the kitchen, showered and dressed.

"Nothing yet, is Scott sure it was Derek?" The sheriff asked, still not believing the story that Scott had given. Despite the fact that it had irked Scott, Stiles had refused to back up his story that it was Derek who had been trying to kill them and had instead opted for the ignorance plea.

"Like I told you before dad, I didn't see anything." Stiles said as he pulled out a box of cereal with the highest amount of sugar and poured a bowl. He took a seat next to his father at the table, which lasted for about two minutes, before the Sheriff was standing and pouring coffee into his travel mug before heading out the door with a goodbye to his son.

The teen was just finishing up his breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Putting the bowl in the sink and rinsing it, he then answered the door. Derek was standing there in all his glory, leaning against the frame and holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand. Stiles beamed and let him in before heading back upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his school bag.

"What are you doing?" The teen asked tilting his head cutely in confusion as he found Derek leaning against the counter drinking out of a mug instead of the cup he had shown up with which was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Drinking coffee, not a vampire, still want caffeine." Derek told him rolling his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee.

"That is not what I meant." Stiles said glaring and rolling his eyes. "Why are you drinking the last of my pot of coffee when you have your own?" He whined as he noticed that the pot was now empty and he had not managed to get any.

"Stop whining. I brought that coffee for you. It's the kind you like. You smelled of it on more than one occasion." Derek told him, smiling. The smile quickly turned into a smirk as the teen's heart skipped a beat and he grabbed for the coffee, sighing a 'thank you' as he took the first sip of the blessed caffeine. "Come on I am driving you to school" The older man said, leading him from the house. Stiles just followed, too engrossed in his coffee to bother protesting at the moment.

"Should you really be driving me to school?" Stiles asked, making a face when he was finally able to pull himself away from the coffee. "You are still a wanted murderer and though people don't tend to notice me I think they might start if I'm being driven around by a mass murderer." Stiles said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"No one noticed yesterday." Derek pointed out as he pulled up to the same spot he had the day before. It was close to the school entrance but off to the side and across a field. Not many people ever bothered to walk across it to get to school so the werewolf felt it was safe enough, and he wanted to be able to watch the teen for as long as possible.

"Fine, but you better not get caught." Stiles said in concern as he grabbed his bag from the back seat. He let out a little gasp as he was pulled into a kiss. It was short but sweet and left him breathless as he pulled away.

"Have a good day at school. Oh, and you can go near Jackson. I talked to him, he's safe for you to be around." Derek said causing the teen to pause in opening the door.

"You talked to him? Because last I checked he thought you were the one after us in the school." Stiles said with a little bit of panic.

"Turns out he saw the alpha. He isn't to pleased with the fact that I accidentally turned him but he understands that we are pack now, and that there is a lot more going on than what happened that day. He also knows you're pack, he won't let anything happen to you. He also knows that Scott and Allison should be avoided and that you especially are not to go near them." Derek explained before nudging his shoulder. "Now go on, you're going to be late for class if you wait any longer." Stiles got out of the car, a shocked expression on his face, mind racing as he headed towards the school.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

By third period Jackson was really beginning to irritate him; he would not take his eyes off of him as if something would happen. He sighed in relief as the bell rang; turning in the test he'd finished twenty minutes ago and headed to his next class thankful that the blonde was not in it. Walking in he sat down and rested his head against the table feeling exhausted despite the fact that he had actually slept for once, his nerves still on edge.

He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up and seeing it was Danny he relaxed giving him a questioning look. The tan skinned man said nothing just gave his shoulder a squeeze and took his normal seat in front of him, surprising the teen. He was so busy staring at the back of the Hawaiian teen's head that he failed to realize class had started till the chemistry teacher was slamming his hand on the desk in front of him startling him enough that he fell out of his chair.

"Mr. Stilinsky, perhaps you could fill us all in on what you find so fascinating about the back of his much so that you are unable to pay attention to my class." Mr. Harris asked, his intense gaze staring into him and setting him even more on edge.

"I was studying his hair cut, I'm thinking about getting one and I was wondering if I could pull it off." Stiles said with a small grin, fighting off the sudden nausea he felt. "What do you think?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows before gulping as the teacher glared.

"Get back in your seat and pay attention before I give you detention with me after school for the next week." The teacher said, giving him the creeps as the teen quickly got into the seat, a light blush covering his cheeks. He made an attempt to pay attention the rest of the class, not that he really needed to his grades were fine. When class ended he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, surprised when Danny caught his arm and pulled him down a hall he hadn't intended to go down.

"If this is where you finally tell me how attractive I am, could you do it in front of people, I'd like witnesses." Stiles asked, grinning and receiving an eye roll from the other teen as he was pulled outside and towards the lacrosse field. There was someone sitting in the middle of the field waiting. Squinting his eyes, Stiles saw it was Jackson and this just confused him more because why was Danny bringing him out here with Jackson, neither one wearing lacrosse gear?

When they reached the blonde, Danny sat down only a few inches away from him. Stiles stood there, feeling awkward and whishing that Derek was there because he didn't know what to do, and Jackson never responded well to his humor and he was nervous. "Sit down Stiles; I'm not going to bite." Jackson said, not making him feel any more assured as he chomped his sparkling white teeth together for emphasis, and now that he was a werewolf he was way more likely to bite. It wasn't like he hadn't recently been bitten twice. Gulping he sat down cross-legged a few feet in front of his two team mates, placing his backpack in his lap and wrapping his arms around it like it could protect him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down, I can hear your heart trying to burst." The blue eyed teen said rolling his eyes. Danny didn't seem to find the comment out of the ordinary at all which surprised him. "He knows" Jackson said after being stared at for several minutes by the brunet.

"I was there when he turned." Danny said, shrugging his shoulder.

"You're not freaking out." Stiles said, because really; he freaked out and he was way more accepting of the abnormal then anyone else in town. Well, other than Derek….maybe more than Derek.

"My grandfather was a werewolf. I thought it was all just stories my grandmother was telling us, it wasn't." He said, smirking. Frowning, Stiles opened his mouth. "I had all weekend to freak out." The Hawaiian teen said and then Jackson was giving him a hard look that had his mouth snapping shut. They all lapsed into silence. The close proximity to a pack member soothed Stiles a little. As he lay out on the grass staring up watching the clouds move across the sky, the mumble of the other two keeping him in a near sedate place till the bell rang and they all rushed to their classes.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stiles was trying to ignore another wave of nausea while putting things in his locker and grabbing books he would need for his homework, when a green plant with purpling flowers fell to the floor. Leaning down he picked it up and instantly recognized it. Suddenly he was feeling even more nauseous; he felt like the room was spinning. He knew Scott was only a few lockers away and that Jackson was nearby and if either one got anywhere near the plant, they were going to be exposed. Getting up as fast as he could, and using the lockers for support as a wave of nausea swept through him, he staggered to the nearest bathroom ignoring everyone. Falling against a bathroom stall he barely registered the lock slicing into his hand, exposing his blood stream to the plant. Quickly he threw the flowering plant into the toilet and flushed it before sinking to the ground.

He wasn't sure what was wrong, though he suspected the wolfs bane was the cause for the sudden onset of sickness. He looked up as brown loafers came into view, his half open brown eyes looking up into the green eyes of his creepy chemistry professor. "Mr. Stilinsky, what are you doing?" The teacher asked, no emotion visible. He wanted to make a witty comment, really he did, but at the moment he couldn't and in an instant he was leaning over the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stiles moaned, his head was aching and he felt to warm, the nausea was still there but it seemed to have lessened drastically. Looking up, he met the brown eyes of the lacrosse goalie, Danny, who was sitting in a chair near the bed. Jackson was nearby seated at his desk looking through his piles of werewolf information. He didn't know when or how he had gotten there but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was snuggling into the warmth that was surrounding him. When a soft growl came from his pillow he realized it was Derek and snuggled deeper burying his head in a shoulder and letting himself fall back a sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When he woke up again it was dark out and Jackson and Danny had left but Derek was there and that was the important part. Groaning, he pulled away stretching and got up despite the little growl of annoyance that came from the other man. He rushed to the bathroom because his bladder was filled to the brim. Walking back in he took a moment to admire the man stretched out on his bed, the black tee-shirt riding up to reveal abs and if he wasn't still feeling bad he would definitely take that as an invitation. Feeling worse since he had gotten up, he quickly dove back onto the bed burrowing into the broad chest provided and wrapped the blanket around himself smiling slightly as a chuckle rumbled through the mans chest.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Derek asked running his hand over short brown hair, pulling the slighter body closer to him, his nose breathing him in deeply. "You will probably feel sick for the next few days." The dark haired werewolf said as the teen made a noise he assumed meant the negative. "Wolfs bane still effects you, only differently since you haven't turned yet."

"Well, that is stupid. None of the perks but I get the downfalls early. Not fair." The brunet said, pouting into the broad chest.

"If you had gone through the full moon you would have wolfed out in front of everyone." Derek pointed out, petting the teen's side through his shirt. "Why did you have wolfs bane in your locker?" He asked in concern.

"I didn't put it there. I have no clue how it got there." Stiles said, a whine escaping him as the man stopped moving his hand, his body suddenly tense. "What's wrong?" The brown eyed teen asked looking up at the older man.

"Someone suspected you were a werewolf. Someone is trying to find out for sure." The black haired man said, his arms tightening around the teen in a nearly crushing way, causing him to squirm in discomfort till the older man loosened his grip slightly. "Did you only start to feel sick at your locker?" The werewolf asked in concern.

Stiles paused to think about it, biting his lip as he did so. "No, I felt nauseous in chemistry but it didn't last long, but then when I touched it, it got worse." He said, scrunching his nose at the memory and pulling a face.

"If you hadn't gotten it into your blood stream you would be feeling better by now. I'll have Jackson check out the chemistry room tomorrow for anything relevant. You are on bed rest for the next few days, when Jackson and Danny brought you home like this your dad was really worried. I'm not sure what they told him was wrong but he bought it and you now have bed rest till it makes its way out." Derek explained kissing his forehead and breathing in his scent again, he just couldn't get enough of the teen in his arms.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked, yawning widely, his jaw making a pop that had the werewolf wincing.

"Three a.m. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in quite a while." The tattooed man asked in concern ,not removing his nose from short brown hair, just slowly breathing in and out as Stiles shook his head no. "You should probably eat; your body could use the food. When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast, and I don't want to. I just want to sleep; I'll eat in the morning." He said, a pout pulling his lips as he gave his best puppy dog eyes. Derek knew he should make the teen eat but that look was impossible for him to resist in this moment and he rolled over for it, letting the teen pick sleep over food. "Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked, his eyes drooping shut and Derek hummed in consent. "So vampires? Are they out there picking of virgins and fighting with priests?" He asked, finally losing the battle to keep his eyes open.

"Just go to sleep, you need your rest." Derek told him, rolling his eyes. The teen was too tired to argue and soon his breathing evened out and he fell fast asleep safe and secure in the werewolf's arms.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stiles groaned as he felt a hand tapping his shoulder, sighing in annoyance he rolled over coming face to face with his father who was staring at him in concern. "You feeling any better?" The sheriff asked, wincing a little at the miserable look he received. "I have to go into work, you understand." The ageing man said, feeling bad for leaving his son alone. "Jackson said he would bring your homework by after school. I wasn't aware the two of you had become friends." He said, a perplexed look on his face as his son just looked at him blankly, half asleep. "I'll try not to stay at the office too long after my shift; I'll pick you up some of that Miso soup you like on my way home." He said, patting his son on the arm again before turning to leave. "Feel better." He said, closing the door. The teen's eyes were instantly closed again, sleep taking over.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When he woke up again it was to loud banging on his front door and a low growl in answer from Derek who had returned after Stiles' father left. He was still groggy as he watched with half opened eyes as the werewolf stomped down the stairs to answer the door. He would be alarmed but he figured Derek knew who it was. He heard low arguing before there was the sound of fighting and he was trying to drag his tired body out of bed, which was becoming easier the louder the noise became. Stumbling down the stairs he leaned against the wall watching Derek in werewolf form lean over Scott threateningly, his hazy mind found the older man very appealing like this and his scent spiked with arousal, the change in the air alerting Derek and his friend to his arrival.

"Scott what are you doing here?" He asked ignoring the lust he felt for the older man, feeling the room start to spin and then he felt like he was falling and he was. He hadn't eaten anything since the morning before and he was still being affected from the wolfs bane leaving him very weak. Before he could hit the ground Derek was there holding him up and pulling him close to his body. The werewolf growled once at Scott in warning before picking Stiles up and taking him into the living room, placing him on the couch and pulling a blanket from the back to fold around the teen.

"Stay there, I'm going to get you something to eat." He said, moving away and keeping his eyes on his patient till he was in the hall again, throwing a glare at Scott and motioning for him to follow as he walked into the kitchen. "Is it impossible for you to listen?" He growled, fangs and claws still out, eyes glowing.

"He's my best friend. I came to check on him." Scott said. He had managed to pull the wolf back though was on edge especially with Derek's still out.

"Some friend you are." The tattooed male growled out, keeping his voice low so that Stiles wouldn't hear as he pulled a can of chicken noodle soup from the pantry.

"What?" Scott asked, outraged, his voice rising higher than the older male liked causing him to growl in warning. "What are you talking about?" He asked, still outraged but well aware the older man could kill him.

"You couldn't resist the pull of the alpha enough not to try and eat him, if that wasn't bad enough you've come close to doing so when you weren't under his pull. You are so obsessed with Allison you hardly even notice him and the danger you are constantly putting him into. You are going to get him killed." Scott stood there gob-smacked as he watched the older man heat the soup, slowly reverting back to normal as he cooked.

Derek stirred the soup casually, most of his attention focused on Stiles in the other room. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, the flow of his blood and the slow breaths; slowly calming as he was assured the teen was okay. He ignored the werewolf behind him until the soup was done and he was letting it cool. "Why do you care so much?" Scott asked, confused.

"You are kidding right?" Derek asked, his anger starting to rise. He clenched his fist and focused on Stiles in the other room to pull away from the rage he felt. "I've been trying to help you since you got bitten despite the fact that you despise me, I've been spending the majority of my time protecting the two of you." Derek growled, turning to check the temperature of the soup.

"That doesn't explain why you are taking care of him, why every time I come over now you are here." Scott said, suspicious of the older wolf.

"I don't have to explain myself to you when you're too stupid to figure it out for yourself." Derek said, pouring the soup into a large mug intending to make the sick teen down as much as possible. "All you need to know is that I am doing what is best for him and right now that is not being around you, you are not safe for him to be around." He said, grabbing some crackers and ginger ale as well. "Go tell him you are leaving, if you really are his friend you will do this for him." The werewolf said, watching as the teen's face dropped because he was right.

Derek waited in the kitchen as Scott walked into the living room, waking the brunet that had fallen asleep again and speaking to him in a hushed voice that the older werewolf clearly heard, glad that the teen was finally listening. He listened to the teen walk out, and the front door opening and closing, before walking into the living room and taking a seat next to the still groggy teen. He smiled as the soon to be werewolf leaned into him instantly, wrapping an arm around the others shoulders he handed him the mug placing the crackers in his lap and the ginger ale on the coffee table.

"Drink as much as you can. I should have made you eat last night; you'd be feeling better if I had." The black haired man said, feeling guilt and anger at himself for not making the teen eat sooner. Stiles hummed as he slowly sipped at the soup. Reaching a hand up, he grabbed the older man's wrist and running his thumb along the pulse point in the same way that the older man would do for him when he was, well, for all sorts of things. Derek was surprised at the motion. What surprised him more was the soothing effect it was having on him, it reminded him of something his father had told him when he was younger but he shook his head, ignoring that thought; it had only been a story.

Derek turned on the television, leaving the volume loud enough so that Stiles could hear but low enough not to hurt his own ears and relaxing against the couch. He heard when Jackson's car pulled up, knowing it was him from the sound of him and Danny talking about a kiss that had happened the night before. He tuned out after that, not wanting to get involved with it unless he needed to. "Door is open." He said so that Jackson would hear him and not bother knocking on the door. Receiving a look from Stiles who had started on the crackers and ginger ale, he explained.

Jackson and Danny walked in, a light blush flushing the blondes cheeks; no doubt from the talk the two had just been having. Both teens made themselves at home, Danny lounging next to Stiles on the couch and stealing one of his crackers as the lacrosse captain posted up on the arm-chair to the right. "Did you find anything?" The black haired man asked, getting right to the point, his arm tightening just slightly around the teen as he thought about what had happened just the day before.

"We couldn't find any traces of wolfs bane anywhere." Jackson said, shrugging. Not hiding that he was watching his friend out of the corner of his eye. "He feeling any better?" The blonde asked, glancing at Stiles.

"He can speak for himself, he is not mute." Stiles said, a little annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't there. "I'm feeling better now that I've eaten, still pretty awful though." He said, pulling a face as he sipped the ginger ale. "Thanks for asking." He added as an afterthought.

"Don't mention it." Jackson said, trying hard not to stare at his tan friend next to the sick teen. "We should get going, have a lot of stuff to do, big test coming up and all. Danny let's go." Jackson said, just the hint of a growl coming into his voice at the last part causing him to blush and the others to raise eyebrows.

"Feel better." Danny said, a small smirk on his face as he got up and walked out the blonde quickly following.

"What's going on with them?" Stiles asked in suspicion, his gaze narrowed as he watched them leave the room.

"Nothing." Derek said, taking the empty cup and package of crackers and getting up to put them away. When he came back he turned off the television before scooping up the pale teen receiving a so not girly squeak.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he threw his arms around the werewolf's neck.

"Werewolf. You need a shower." He said, causing the teen to blush. "I'll be back later tonight." Derek said, kissing the teen on the neck as he deposited him on the ground in front of the bathroom, nudging him towards the door before he left.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you all like it so far please R & R, the more revises the faster I update, next chapter is where we finally get to some sexy time .


	4. Chapter 04

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut(eventually)

**Ratting:** M for latter Chapters

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. Also Special thanks to tesherfortmrw for helping me out with information I was looking for. ? This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that. This was going to be a one shot but its taking so long to write it all out I decided to break up what I have so I can get it out there. Also totes doesn't fallow the story line starting at the beginning of Lunatic._

_Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!_

_**A large chunk of this is pure smut it will be marked so you can skip it, after it starts it continues on the rest of the chapter but nothing really important happens during it, other then it being their first time together and Stiles first time in general.**_

**Chapter 04**

The next few day things went on much the same until Friday when Stiles felt he was well enough to go back to School. "You can stay home another day if you want." His father told him as he made his coffee.

"Nah, I feel better. Plus you wouldn't want me falling to far behind and then flunking out and ending up working on a street corner for some pimp that doesn't respect me." Stiles said between bites of the eggs his father had made him.

"No, I wouldn't want that." His father said rolling his eyes, used to his son's comments by now. "I'm working late tonight so try and stay out of trouble." the sheriff said, knowing that was never going to sink in, before he headed out the door. Not ten minutes later Derek was walking in, not looking overly pleased about Stiles' decision to go back to school.

"You should just stay home till Monday." Derek told him as he sat down, sliding a coffee over to the teen who's whole face lit up in excitement.

"Is this a bribe?" Stiles asked, smirking as he sipped the coffee, a low moan escaping him.

"Is it working?" The dark haired man asked with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"It's possible" Stiles said, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Good, I have plans for today now that you are feeling better." Derek told him, smiling wider. "One more day out of school won't kill you. Finish your eggs and we can head out."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Stiles asked, the smirk turning to a smile.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" The tattooed man asked, picking up the plate and putting it in the sink as Stiles finished.

"I wasn't aware you knew what fun was." Stiles teased, taking a sip of coffee and smiling in contentment. Derek gave a little playful growl before pulling the teen up and leading him to the car.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They didn't do anything overly romantic or exciting but they had fun walking around and exploring a nearby city that had little shops and attractions all over. They stopped for lunch at a small diner halfway through the day and left a little bit before four. Stiles was amazed by how relaxed and carefree the older man had been, not on guard like he always was with the alpha a threat constantly hanging over him. The brunet was leaning back in the passenger seat watching the older man, taking the time to take in the pale skin and angular face.

"Stop staring." Derek said, pulling him out of his watching.

"I wasn't staring." He denied, because it was totally different than staring. He'd been taking in the werewolf while he was still completely relaxed.

"Right." Derek said, turning to grin at him. "You should stay with me this weekend." The black haired man said and Stiles couldn't help the warmth that flooded his stomach at what that implied.

"Should I?" He asked, looking up at the older man through his eyelashes receiving a heated look in return with a little growl. "I'll just text my dad that I'm going to stay at Scott's for the weekend. His mom being a nurse should definitely stop him from protesting." The teen said, his pulse racing. "Why are we stopping here?" Stiles asked as the car pulled into the parking lot of a super market.

"I haven't gone grocery shopping this week, I've been with you." Derek explained, getting out; the brunet hurriedly following after him.

"How domestic of you." Stiles teased, looping his arms with one of the older man's as he grabbed a cart, receiving a small glare for his comment. By the time they were done, the werewolf had gotten everything they would need for the weekend as well as a few snacks he knew Stiles enjoyed. The drive to the cabin was around half an hour with twists and turns that left Stiles with still no clue exactly where they were except that they were in the middle of the woods.

Stiles helped the werewolf unpack before he was shoo-ed from the kitchenette to the couch, a portable DVD player pulled from the closet and placed in front of him with a few DVDs. He put one in at random and listened as the older man moved around the kitchen, the clinking of pots and pans drawing most of his attention, having no clue where the movie was going. He was pulled from this by Derek switching off the player and pulling him towards the table, the older man had made chicken alfredo and he'd put together a fresh salad.

"Wow" Stiles breathed out, his mouth watering as he sat down. Derek smiled as he watched the teen eagerly take his seat, taking his usual seat as well. He kept his eyes glued to the younger man as he took his first bite, a look of utter pleasure on his face as he moaned low around his food, sending the werewolf's blood rushing. After watching the brunet take a few more bites he began eating, listening closely to every little sound that was made. "That was amazing." The teen said as he wiped his mouth.

**(This where things heat up and burn the rest of the chapter.)**

"You missed some." Derek said, a predatory grin on his face as he leaned closer to the teen, their faces almost touching as he brushed his tongue against the corner of that tempting mouth, pulling the lingering cream sauce into his mouth. Stiles moaned, his eyes darkening in lust as he leaned in closer to the werewolf and pressing his lips to the others in a heated kiss. Derek grinned wider into the kiss and pulled the brunet off of his chair and into his lap, brushing their cocks together and bringing them both to full alert.

Stiles moaned as hands ran under his shirt, seemingly everywhere all at once as he rocked down onto the cock below him, moaning again, turned on even more by the little growling noises that were coming from the older man. Breaking the kiss, the black haired man removed the others shirt moving his mouth to lap at pale skin, leaving little red marks where he nipped at the skin, eliciting all sorts of wonderful noises from the brunet. Standing up quickly, Derek smirked lightly as the quirky teen instantly wrapped his arms and legs around him holding tight even as he moaned again as his nipple was laved.

Stiles let out a little groan as he felt his back press against the bed, the other man still attached to him, his full weight covering him as the tattooed man rutted down against him. Derek smirked as the teen whimpered when he pulled away before he let out a little breathy "oh" as he removed his shirt and revealing his well-defined body to the teen. The brunet was instantly leaning up and running his hands over rock-hard abs. Leaning in closer; he let his tongue run across them, receiving a low keening moan from the man.

Stiles gasped as he was shoved back into the bed and the werewolf was pulling at his belt, having difficulty in his haste. The teen gave a little laugh even as green eyes flashed blue before helping the other man by undoing the belt and the buttons and the eyes were green again before his pants and boxers where being removed. He groaned again as Derek licked down his stomach, lingering at his hips to bite into a sharp hipbone, not enough to draw blood just enough so that there would definitely be a bruise before going lower and burying his nose in brown curls, inhaling deeply.

Derek growled deeply as he inhaled the musky scent there, thick with arousal. He had never been as attracted to someone as he was to this socially awkward teen, he had never wanted something more. Inhaling once more he pulled back and licked around the head of the teen's weeping cock, enjoying the sounds coming from him and the taste of the his precum. He pulled back slightly, blowing on the throbbing cock causing it to twitch and the teen to try and raise his hips off the bed only to be held down by a firm hand splayed across his stomach.

Stiles leaned up on to his elbows, brown eyes meeting green as the werewolf leaned back down and swallowed him down. The head hitting the back of the others throat causing him to groan and fall back against the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Derek growled around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations through it and causing a shiver to move through the pale body before he began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head as he came up. The teen was mumbling all sorts of unintelligible things between moans as Derek rolled his ball-sack in one hand, squeezing just slightly and ripping an even louder moan from Stiles.

Stiles couldn't believe this was happening. How had he gotten so lucky to have a hot werewolf doing unbelievably pleasurable things to him? Well, maybe it was his bad luck that led him here, but he regretted none of that when the man above him was around, especially when his mouth was wrapped around his cock. Stiles couldn't get words out anymore it was just strangled sounds and he tried to warn the older man he was about to cum. But then he sucked him down to the root, still rolling his balls and the teen was seeing nothing but blinding white as he shot into the others mouth.

Derek sucked it all down greedily, unwilling to let any of it escape him. He wanted everything the young man below him had to offer. Releasing the softened cock from his mouth he licked his lips, smiling as he saw the teen blissed out. He licked at the jutting hips again, leaving another bite mark on the other hip receiving a little whimpery moan from the teen as he made his way up the body, leaving little marks all over. Stiles was more coherent by the time Derek made it to his neck, sucking hard to make sure there would be a visible bruise. "Are you trying to make it look like I've been pelted with a paint-ball gun?" The teen asked, his voice lower than normal, his cock already starting to come back to life.

"No, just making sure everyone knows you belong to me." The werewolf said, running his hand down to tweak a nipple and receiving a little whimper.

"You don't own me." Stiles told him firmly, a little glare on his face that was rendered useless as a callused hand stroked his cock and he let out a loud moan. "That's not fair." He said, pouting up at the grinning werewolf who leaned down and kissed him hard, teeth nipping at his jutting lip as he was rolled onto his side and pulled close, strong hands gripping his ass and pulling his leg over a much thicker leg. The teen gasped as one of those callused fingers entered his ass, wondering when Derek had bothered to slick it. It was a little uncomfortable at first, he had never felt anything like it. He whimpered a little as a second finger was added, this one hurting and making him squirm.

"It'll feel good soon." Derek assured, pressing his finger deeper as he scissored them before crooking them and hitting that spot he was looking for that had the teen moaning uncontrollably and writhing against him. The werewolf smirked, a low rumbling growl escaping him. He was very, very pleased as he continued to stretch the brunet's entrance, adding another finger before hitting that spot again and receiving the same response.

"Oh. Oh god, Derek, more." Stiles begged. God he needed more, he wanted this man. "Please, please more." He begged, his hips moving to grind his erect member against the werewolf's still clothed crotch. Derek growled in approval before removing his fingers from the teen's ass receiving a whimper at the loss. The dark haired man smirked, rolling them over so he was once again on top of the teen. His body was hovering mere centimeters above the other and his hands keeping the teen from moving up to rub against him.

"Derek" Stiles moaned out in need, unable to control it. "Please" He begged again, the word stretched out and needy. The werewolf growled again, standing up and swiftly removing the last of his clothing. Running a hand over his now free cock, he took some lube from the night stand and rubbed it over his aching member, watching the brunets eyes glaze over more in need as he watched the older man stroke himself. He growled in warning as the teen moved to touch him causing the hand to stop mere inches from his aching member, brown eyes looking up at him questioningly.

"Lay back and spread your legs for me." Derek said gruffly, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the teen lean back on the bed for him, doing as told. Letting out another growl he crawled between the teens thighs. Leaning down, he buried his nose in the brown curls again causing the teens cock to jump before he trailed his nose to a thigh and left another mark there causing the teen to whimper and moan as the sensitive skin was laved.

Sitting back he pulled the teen's left ankle over his shoulder, pushing the right thigh he had just marked closer to the bed as he lined the head of his cock up with the teen's entrance. Stiles watched in fascination at the concentration and lust that mixed on the werewolf's face as he lined himself up and then he was pressing in. The teen could tell he was trying hard to keep a slow steady push rather than just shoving all in at once. Derek watched his lust growing as he saw his cock slowly disappearing into the teen's entrance. All he wanted to do was to be buried in that unbelievably tight heat but he knew he had to take it slow even if it was torture to do so.

Stiles threw his head back against the pillow groaning, he really wanted to get past this part, he wanted to be filled up completely. He couldn't wait any longer as the hand that had been holding his thigh to the bed moved to stroke the fresh mark on his hip. He wrapped his leg around the other man's hip and pulled the man into him. It was quick and fast and left him shaking from the pain it caused, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Fuck" Derek breathed out as he was fully sheathed in the teen beneath him, using all of his will power to give the younger man time to adjust. "Why did you do that?" He growled out ,not happy with causing the brunet more pain than necessary, as he stroked his hands against the pale face contorted in pain.

"Couldn't wait." Stiles gasped out as his body adjusted to the stretch. "Wanted all of you." He said, moaning as he rocked slightly to test, the pain lessening with each little rock of his hips. The growl of approval he received encouraging him to rock a little faster. Derek groaned and growled in pleasure as he let the teen take his time rocking against him. Leaning down, he bit at dry lips before bringing the teen into a deep kiss, his tongue moving in time with the movements of the tight muscles around his cock.

The werewolf broke the kiss, trailing down the pale cheek, his nose running along the pulse point of the long neck stretched before him followed closely by his tongue. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he needed the other man to move, he wanted more than the rocking movements he was capable of in their position as he moaned loudly. "Derek" The name was stretched out in a moan like music to the werewolf's ears. "Derek, please" That was all the encouragement he needed to pull back, his cock nearly leaving the willing body beneath him before thrusting back in slowly, working up to a steady rhythm.

Stiles felt like he was on fire, he had never felt anything like this before; he had thought the blowjob he had received was the best thing he would ever feel but that didn't compare to this. He loved every moment of this, from Derek's hand clenching his hips tightly; likely to leave marks, down to the sweat that dripped from the older man's forehead onto his taunt stomach as his muscles were stretched around his thick cock. He nearly screamed as the angle was changed and his prostate was hit, the werewolf above him giving a little growl and hitting that spot over and over again.

Derek could feel himself getting closer, the wolf trying to break free from the tight hold he held over it. He couldn't let the wolf out with the teen at least not until after his first full moon, then he could truly give the teen his all. His eyes flashed as he resisted the wolf, still pumping in and out of the tight heat surrounding him as he focused on the panting moans coming from that delicious mouth and the blood rushing, heart pounding of the teen below him. He let out another growl as he wrapped his hand around the teen's cock stroking it in time with the movement of his own.

Stiles felt the heat pulling in the pit of his stomach building and before he knew it he was calling out Derek's name as he came on both their chest. The werewolf pumped into the brunet a few more times, before burying himself and letting his seed spill into that tight channel. Moving the leg from his shoulder he leaned down and kissed the panting lips below him sloppily before pulling out, not missing the little whimper that it brought forth.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked in suspicion, his eyes narrowing as the werewolf got up from the bed and leaving him lying there, suddenly cold from the loss of the others heated body. He didn't receive an answer, his eyes lingering on tight muscles as the black haired man walked to the kitchenette completely comfortable in his nudity. He heard a cabinet opening and then water running before the older man was headed back to the bed and handing him a glass of water, which he eagerly took not having realized he was so thirsty.

Derek disappeared into the bathroom while the brunet drank. Coming back with a damp washcloth he started wiping the cum from the pale chest, having already cleaned himself up. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked in surprise as his legs were pulled apart and the werewolf's face moved close to his opening, his hot breath ghosting across his puckering hole as he watched the sticky white seed slowly leak out.

"I was just checking to make sure you were not bleeding." He said, pulling up after not being able to smell any blood. All he could smell was his own scent mixing with the teens', pleasing the wolf. "Next time do not impale yourself, you know you can't heal like that yet, making it very dangerous." Derek growled out as he leaned over the teen who only smiled at him cheekily.

"It was totally worth it." Stiles said, brown eyes sparkling and the werewolf just rolled his eyes, lying down next to the teen.

"Don't do it again" The werewolf said, maneuvering the teen so that he was splayed out over his chest.; one of the smaller man's legs pulled over his as he rested a hand on a plump ass-cheek his other hand running over short brown hair. Stiles wiggled a little until he found a comfortable spot in the werewolf's tight hold before finally settling down, his ear over the others heart its beat steady in his ear.

"So, there is going to be a next time." Stiles said, grinning widely against the black haired man's chest, unable to stop the happy, bubbly feeling that welled up along with the lust. Derek chuckled, pulling the teen closer and pressing a kiss to his head.

"Go to sleep." Derek told him, sliding his hand from his hair to run over the bite mark on Stiles shoulder causing the teen to shiver slightly. The brunet hummed contently, slowly falling asleep to the steady sound of the older man's beating heart. Soon Derek was also falling into dream-land, lulled by the sound of Stiles' steady heartbeat and breathing.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

Later that night or maybe it was early the next morning, he couldn't really tell, all he knew was it was dark out and Derek Hale had his tongue inside him. Clawed hands gripping his hips tightly, almost piercing soft skin. Stiles moaned, alerting the older man that he was no longer sleeping. Pulling away from the teen's hole, he licked a trail up the arching back before kissing the back of the pale neck. "Relax; I want to make sure you're not in too much pain in the morning." Derek said and if he hadn't felt the claws, his growling voice would have alerted him to the fact that the man was wolfed out, and his already hard cock jumped in pleasure.

Derek let out a pleased growl as he made his way back down between the teen's cheeks, licking around the twitching muscle before pressing his tongue in as deep as possible before flicking it, receiving a low needy moan for his efforts. Stiles groaned into his pillow as one of the werewolf's clawed hands made its way around his cock and began stroking him; he was flicking his tongue in time with the motion of his hand. It wasn't long before the teen was spilling his seed onto the sheets, the werewolf pulling him backwards and moving him onto his back out of the wet spot before pulling away completely.

Stiles watched with sleepy eyes as the werewolf stroked his cock, too tired to move to help him. He just watched the clawed hand moving up and down on the stiff member, gaining speed, Derek's eyes glowing brighter the closer he got to the edge. His eyes widened as Derek's hot seed spilled onto him, covering his stomach and chest in the milky white fluid, some of it splashing onto his cheek as the older man's features reverted back to normal.

Derek leaned down and kissed the teen sloppily, the teen's eyes falling closed as he leaned up a little into the kiss. He scrunched his nose as the older man pulled away and began rubbing his hands over his chest and stomach rubbing his semen into the brunets pale skin. "What are you doing?" Stiles whined, pouting.

"Just relax, I'm almost done." Derek told him, his hands moving higher as he worked his way up before he was rubbing in the bit that had gotten on the teen's cheek. The brown haired teen let out another little whine as the man got up, receiving a 'shushing' noise. "I don't want you to wake up sticky. You'll never stop complaining if I let that happen." The werewolf told him, smirking as he came back into view looking overly satisfied with himself as he ran a washcloth lightly over Stiles pale skin, the teen too tired to bother making a witty comeback.

Derek left to put the wash cloth away and then was back slipping into the bed, maneuvering the teen so that he was once again splayed across his chest, his hand petting soft hair. Stiles was asleep almost instantly, lulled by the petting motion and the little growling noises the werewolf was making. The black haired man continued smiling as he sniffed at the brunet, his scent mixing stronger with the others before he slowly let himself follow the teen into sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it please Read and Review, it makes me happy to know what going on in your heads. This chapter was done and then I added the wake up part because I don't want Stiles to be supper sore in the morning plus it was fun to write. I also wasn't going to put this up till I finished writing Chapter five but I just couldn't help myself.


	5. Chapter 05

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that._

_Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!_

**Chapter 05**

Derek woke slowly the next morning feeling groggy. Pulling the body using him as a pillow closer and leaning down; he nosed at brown hair and took a deep breath. This he decided; this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Right here, right now with the teen in his arms and a small puddle of drool on his chest. Well, he could live without the drool, but being drooled on was a small price to pay for the peace and happiness he experienced in this moment. Stiles mumbled in his sleep, curling tighter to the werewolf and bringing a deep chuckle forth that reverberated through his human pillow but didn't wake him.

Derek cursed under his breath as he heard his cell phone vibrating on the table. Slowly he extracted himself from the teen without waking him, his body instantly missing the contact as he shivered. Growling low, he grabbed his phone from the table where he had left it, feeling his and his wolf's agitation at the interruption of the peaceful morning. Looking at the screen he saw it was Jackson calling and was instantly worried, he knew not to call unless it was an emergency.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, his voice low and gruff from sleep. Glancing over to make sure the teen was still asleep before taking a seat at the table, his chair angled towards the bed, green eyes keeping watch. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was wrong, he had told Jackson to keep an eye on Scott. That kid was always in trouble.

"It's Scott." Jackson said, sounding out of breath as he panted into the phone.

"What about him?" The black haired man asked in a growl, fist clenching.

"I'm not sure. He's acting weird." The blonde said, the confusion clear in his voice. "Its like he is a zombie. He attacked me and now it looks like he is heading towards Stiles' house. I don't know what to do, he's not completely wolfed out but I don't think he is in control." Jackson said in a rush, he could hear Danny in the background grumbling at him to stop moving his arm till it healed.

"Keep following him, I'll be there soon." Derek growled out before abruptly hanging up, he couldn't let anything happen to the Sheriff; Stiles would be devastated if anything were to happen to his father. He didn't think he could live with himself if he allowed that to happen, he knew it would break the teen completely. There would be no coming back from that, not for him. Scott would probably end up going completely off the deep end as well if he did that kind of damage to his friend, and Derek would kill him if he did.

Quickly he pulled on clothing, scribbling a note and leaving it on the table, telling the teen he was going to go grab them some breakfast. He didn't want him working himself up while he wasn't there to keep him calm. Walking over to the bed he sat down on the edge, running a hand over the pale cheek and just taking a good look at the teen before leaning down and inhaling his scent, pleased to note it had hints of his own scent mixed into it. Pulling the blanket higher on the teen, he gave a light kiss to the shoulder he had marked before standing up. He grabbed his phone and keys before hurrying out the door.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Stiles woke slowly, curling tighter to the pillow he had pulled into his body not long after his living, breathing pillow had left. Groaning softly he opened his eyes, frowning in displeasure when he saw the werewolf nowhere in sight. Pushing the pillow away he stretched out arching his back, a low moan coming to his lips at the slight pain this caused his sore body. Eventually after laying there staring at the ceiling for nearly ten minutes and almost falling asleep again, he rolled off of the bed and onto his feet making his way over to the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom he glanced around the room for any signs as to where the older man could have gone. Spotting the note on the table he read it, smiling a little as he put the paper back down and rifled through the dresser for something that might fit him. He ended up in clothing that was of course too big that smelled delightfully like Derek. He was beginning to think that the werewolf wasn't the only one with a fixation on the others scent. Having nothing better to do till the older man got back, he grabbed their plates and started to clean up the mess they had left the night before, too interested in each other's bodies to bother with the clean up, a smile crossing his lips as he thought of the night he'd had with Derek.

It didn't take very long for him to finish in the kitchen, stretching again he walked over and settled into a comfortable position on the couch taking one of the old worn, clearly well used books from the little stack under the coffee table and settled on trying to read. He barely got through a chapter before he put it back under the table finding no interest in it and feeling his nerves act up and restlessness set in. He was contemplating what to entertain himself with when he heard a noise from outside the back of the cabin. Despite the fact that he knew it could be potentially dangerous, his curiosity got the better of him and he stood up heading for the door.

Stiles paused at the door looking around before grabbing the only thing remotely close to a weapon, an umbrella.

He examined it, frowning at the lack of damage he knew it would cause if he really needed it, before shrugging as there was nothing else in view before walking out the door. His steps faltered as he closed the door behind him, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Despite the bright sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees surrounding the small cabin the atmosphere had a suffocating quiet to it, one unnatural to a forest. Gathering up his courage he headed towards the back of the cabin, he hadn't seen the Alpha or the Argents hunt in the daylight so really there was no reason he should feel any fear, thinking he was just being paranoid about the lack of noise.

Making it to the back of the house and seeing nothing, Stiles tried his hardest to relax; letting out a deep breath, however he was unable to shake the feeling that something was off. He spun around as a bush shook behind him raising his umbrella to strike if anything came at him, freezing as he looked for anything lurking. He let out a little laugh letting the umbrella drop to his side as a bunny hopped out of the bush quickly disappearing into another one.

Rolling his eyes at himself the brunet made his way back to the front door; he was a few feet from the door when he heard a twig snap. Even though he figured it was another bunny he still spun around umbrella poised to defend himself against any cute fuzzy creatures that might pop out from the underbrush. Stiles' eyes widened in shock as the Alpha sprang out only a few feet in front of him and panic began to set in as the red eyes locked on him.

Gulping, Stiles slowly lowered the umbrella to his side knowing it would be of no use against the alpha and hoping it would help him come off even less threatening then he already was. He backed up slowly, the growling beast moving forward for each step the brown eyed teen took back, edging his way towards the door. His mind was clouded with terror, the only thing running through his head was the loud labored beating of his own heart, he didn't know what to do, there was no way he could take on the Alpha, especially when he didn't yet have the perks of the bite.

He opened his mouth to say something clever and witty like he did any time things got too tense but the only thing that came to mind was 'I'm going to die', so instead he snapped his dry mouth shut. The fact that he knew the werewolf could hear his heart trying to break through his ribcage in an effort to escape was no comfort as he was sure the animal was enjoying the fact that he was terrified. Where was Derek when he needed him? Hell, he needed Jackson and Scott too, alone they were no match for the Alpha but if they all worked together it might be possible, however that was something he would have to remember to bring up if he survived.

Stiles' eyes widened; the phone! He needed his phone! He was only a few steps from the door, if he could get in and bolt the door it would hopefully give him enough time to get to the phone and he could call for help. Glancing back he froze when the Alpha let out a vicious growl like a warning, his heart missing an entire beat at the fear that didn't seem to have an off button. Gulping, he decided to chance it and sprinted the few steps to the door, throwing it open. He cried out as pain erupted in his shoulder, but some how managed to slam the door closed and threw the dead-bolt in place.

Stiles stared at the door as he heard a loud thump causing the door to shake, the Alpha having thrown his large body against it. Shakily pulling himself deeper into the cabin, staring at the door, the fear diminishing a little now that there was something other than empty air between them. He began searching frantically for his cell unable to remember where he had it the night before. The more he searched the louder the banging seemed to become. His frustration mounting, he let out a cry of joy as he finally wrapped his hands around the cell phone that had managed to find its way under the bed.

His hands shook as he scrolled through his contacts looking for Derek's number, he felt like he was going to fall apart when he didn't find the name he was searching for but continued looking knowing the werewolf had put his number into the phone. He could have laughed when he saw the contact name the man had used, 'Mr. Wolfson', but he was too worried about the werewolf on the other side of the door and quickly pressed the call button as he glanced at the door. He could have cried when he heard Derek's gruff voice answer.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Scott groaned, blinking his eyes rapidly as he looked up into the electric blue eyes of one very angry Derek Hale standing over him wolfed out, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck which usually meant he had been learning control with the older man but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember what happened. He searched his mind trying to figure out what was going on, he spotted Jackson over the black haired werewolf's shoulder and that brought back a flash of him plunging his claws into the wolfed out blond jock's wrist before breaking the bone. He instantly felt guilty as he noticed that the co-captions arm wasn't fully healed yet, before the rest of it came back to him and the guilt got worse. The Alpha had called and had wanted him to go after Sheriff Stilinski. Jackson had tried to stop him; Derek did stop him and bit him for some strange reason.

"Why did you bite me?" Scott asked as he sat up rubbing at the back of his neck where the werewolf had bit him not long before, the wound already starting to heal.

Derek was working to calm himself as Scott came back to reality, he had shown up when the other werewolf had only been two houses away from reaching the Stilinski house, he had gotten so close. He had instantly attacked the curly haired wolf ordering Jackson and Danny to remain away from the fight; he had to do this alone. He had to beat him, had to make him submit, it was the only way to keep Stiles safe from Scott with out killing him. He had no delusions that killing the Alpha was going to happen soon, he seemed to be playing with them all, he had to make Scott part of his own pack.

By the time he had finally won they were both covered in healing wounds, the teen laid out on the ground having the worst of them, but he had succeeded in his goal and the wolf had finally submitted to him. He knew Stiles would be happy when he got around to telling him that he could be around Scott again, he knew how sad it made the quirky teen not being able to see his best friend. He sighed at Scott's question, for never having any intention of starting a pack of his own it seemed to be growing in rapid succession.

"I bit you after I beat you to make you part of the pack." Derek growled out as he held out a hand to help the teen up.

"I'm part of the pack now? How?" Scott asked, confused, as he grabbed the offered hand and heaved up into a standing position shaking the dirt and grass off of his clothing as best he could.

"It's a submission thing." Derek said, not wanting to get into a long discussion about it, his nerves were jumping and he was itching to get back to the cabin so he could check on Stiles.

"But what about the Alpha?" Scott asked, tilting his head to the side, confused about the entire thing.

"Now I'm your alpha." Derek growled out.

"But you're not an Alpha." Scott pointed out, causing the tattooed man to grind his teeth in annoyance.

"It's not the same; I'm alpha of the pack. Despite you instinctually giving in to his call you never submitted to him. He's an Alpha but he isn't your alpha." Derek explained his agitation growing, not all of it from the annoying werewolf in front of him.

"I still don't get it." Scott said, still confused, bringing a groan from the three around him. "Since when are you a werewolf?" The curly haired teen asked, directing his question to Jackson.

"You really are a terrible werewolf." Jackson told, him rolling his eyes. "We've shared classes and practice you should have been able to smell it." The blonde said, raising an eyebrow, lips pursed as Danny tried hard not to laugh at the offended look that showed up on brown eyed werewolf's face.

"Stiles told me he's to busy smelling Allison to pay attention to any other smell." Derek said, smirking as the teen choked on his own spit. "I'm heading home." Derek said, his instincts were screaming at him to leave to get back to the cabin as quickly as possible.

"What do you want us to do?" Jackson asked, looking at Scott with clear distaste, he was going to have to get over some of that since they were now pack mates.

Derek opened his mouth to answer but then his phone was ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket and seeing it was Stiles he smiled a little flipping it open. "Hey." He said his voice soft.

"You need to get here now." Stiles practically shouted into the phone, his fear tangible. He could hear banging in the background and the teen's heart beating hard and fast.

"Stiles what is that noise? Are you alright? What happened?" Derek asked, the fear gripping his heart.

"It's the Alpha, the door's locked but…" Stiles voice was washed out by his own blood rushing in his ears as he ran to his car, ignoring the others questions. "Derek! Derek." Stiles' hysterical voice broke through to him.

"I'm on my way." He growled out before throwing his phone on the passenger seat and speeding off.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

It'd been thirty minutes since Derek had hung up on him, and ten since the Alpha had stopped banging against the door. Despite the fact that he could no longer hear the Alpha he stayed curled up on the floor by the bed. There were no windows to check for danger and that was probably a good thing since he knew glass was no match for a werewolf, however it also gave him the disadvantage of not being able to peek out.

Now that his adrenalin had dwindled he could feel agonizing pain in his shoulder, the blood seeping into the cloth of his borrowed shirt. He pressed his right hand awkwardly over the wound to try and staunch the blood flow. His nerves were in overdrive, his worry and fear leaving them frayed; the only thing he could really focus on was how much he wanted to be in Derek's arms at that moment. He jumped when suddenly there was banging on the door, but it was followed by a familiar voice that eased him.

"Stiles, open the door." Derek growled out from the other side, he had sniffed around as he made his way there and the Alpha's scent was all over the place sending his wolf into over drive. He was comforted by the fact that the other werewolf was nowhere in sight, but he wouldn't calm down till he had Stiles in his arms. He could hear Stiles' heart flutter at the sound of his voice, it was still beating fast as the teen neared the door.

As soon as the door was opened, it was closed and the lock slammed in place, Stiles' body pressed firmly against the hard, thick wood and Derek pinning him against it, wolfed out. Stiles' heart was pounding again, the black haired man tried to pull the wolf back in but was having no luck controlling it, it wasn't trying to hurt the teen so he gave up trying. He ran his nose against the teen's neck, his eyes glowing brighter at the smell of blood, pulling a growl of anger from him.

"He hurt you." Derek growled out still nosing at the teen's neck as he craned it to the side, exposing as much as possible, needy for the touch. Stiles groaned a little as the man pressing against him licked a line up his neck before biting down lightly, the fear melting now that the older man was there. "I need to clean your wound." The black haired man said, finally able to pull the wolf back. Leading the teen over to the table he made him sit down and used his claws to shred the shirt before carefully pulling it out of the way.

Stiles moaned in pain as the shirt was removed, the blood making it stick to his skin. Derek shushed him, kissing the side of his neck before leaning down to inspect the damage. It wasn't too bad, nothing that would have been fatal even if it was deeper. Puzzled by the superficial though painful wound the werewolf asked what exactly had happened, the Alpha could have done a lot worse, had done a lot worse to many others. He couldn't figure out what game the Alpha was playing, he would have to speak to Scott and Jackson on it later when the brunet wasn't bleeding.

A little moan of pain left him, trailing off into one of pleasure as he felt a tongue licking at the wound slowly, methodically cleaning it. It wasn't the feeling that sent blood rushing south as much as it was the intimacy of the act. Derek smiled, still cleaning the gashes with his tongue as the heady scent of the brunet's arousal met him. He was pleased to know the teen was feeling well enough to be interested.

"I'm going to get some bandages from the bathroom." Derek said, kissing the shorter man on the side of the neck again as he stood up. Walking into the bathroom, he clenched his fist feeling the guilt well up, he knew he shouldn't have left Stiles alone, he was supposed to be protecting him. He pushed his guilt down; there was time to berate himself later, and rummaged under the sink for the first aid kit and a wash cloth.

Walking back to the teen, he crouched down again letting his hand run down the shoulder that wasn't injured his fingers lingering on the soft skin. He washed the wound, petting the skin near Stiles' hip in an attempt to distract him from the slight sting it caused, before he dressed the wound. He stood again grabbing a new shirt for Stiles who pulled it on awkwardly trying to avoid the pain in his shoulder as the older man cleaned up.

Stiles let his eyes drift shut and leaned his head against the table, suddenly tired. He watched lazily through half lidded eyes as Derek rushed around. "What are you doing?" He finally asked, his voice heavy

"We can't stay here, now that the Alpha knows about this location he could come back at any time." Derek told him, shoving clothes into a bag, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He felt the guilt trying to rise up again. Glancing over at Stiles, who was half a sleep using his arms to pillow his head he felt some of it dissipate. Putting the bag over his shoulder, he turned all the lights off plunging the cabin into darkness before picking up the now asleep teen and carrying him bridal style out to his car.

Carefully he tucked Stiles into the passenger seat of his car, belting him in and putting the bag of clothing in the trunk before getting in. He let his eyes linger over the brunet, running a hand over the relaxed face before he started the car and took off towards his old family home. It took nearly twice as long to get back to his dilapidated house as it had taken him to get to the cabin from Stiles' neighborhood on account that he wasn't speeding. He concentrated on the teen's low breathing trying to keep the wolf at bay, now that the teen was patched up it wanted back out; wanted to be as close to the brunet as possible.

He wasn't sure what it was about Stiles that brought this out in him, the wolf had never wanted to be near any of his past lovers. It brought back memories of his parents, and the stories his father would tell him, but that's all those were; stories they couldn't possibly have been real. He sighed, clenching his fists against the steering-wheel, breathing in and out slowly. The only person he had left he couldn't ask, even if he did they couldn't give him an actual answer. Thinking of Peter, his uncle, just brought unwelcome memories of how his family had died and the woman responsible.

Shaking his head, he focused on the beating heart next to him, clearing his mind of painful memories. He pulled to a stop in front of his family home, he hadn't fixed it up a lot but he had bothered to fix up the basement in case he needed to hide out there for any reason. The black haired man left the sleeping teen in the car with the doors locked as he made his way into the house, he had the entrance covered up, and he needed to clear it.

When he was finished moving everything out of the way, he descended into the basement flicking a switch and the few lights he had set up came on. He checked the water and was pleased to see it didn't seem to be having any problems, after he had come back he'd set out to restore some functions in the lowest level of the house. Walking around he made sure there was no water damage from any recent storms before going over to the bed and pulling back the blankets.

Walking back out to his car, he grabbed the bag before once again scooping the brunet up bridal style and taking him down into the basement, tucking him in the bed under the covers. He was reluctant to leave the teen but he needed to hide the car, his reluctance won out and he called Jackson.

"Why did you leave in such a hurry? What's wrong?" Jackson asked loudly into the phone as he answered after the third ring.

"Ask him how Stiles is." Derek chuckled softly as he head Danny's voice in the background telling the blonde what to do.

"I need you to pick up my car." Derek said, ignoring the questions.

"What did you do with your car?" The blonde asked, his confusion clear in his voice.

"One of you has to explain to me what's going on with Derek and Stiles." Scott's voice drifted through the earpiece annoying the older werewolf.

"I didn't do anything with my car, but it can't be here, I need you to hide it." Derek said, the hint of a growl pulling through.

"Where is 'here'?" Jackson asked, neither him nor Danny answering Scott's question.

"My old family home." The black haired werewolf said as he sat on the edge of the bed, rolling Stiles so that he could check to make sure the wound wasn't bleeding through.

"Is that where you are?" The blonde asked as someone grabbed for the phone, he head a tussle over the earpiece before it was picked up.

"They are fighting again, but now it's about the phone and you and Stiles instead of Scott going psychotic." Danny said into the phone, sounding exasperated but amused. "Do you want me to relay a message?" The Puerto Rican teen asked and the werewolf could practically hear his raised eyebrow.

"I need Jackson to hide my car. I'm not leaving Stiles alone again to do it." Derek said, the growl coming back into his voice as he thought of the danger leaving the teen alone could cause.

"What happened? Is he okay? Are you okay?" Danny asked in a rush.

"The Alpha attacked him, the wound isn't bad. I'm fine. The Alpha was gone before I got back." He explained running his fingertips over the sleeping teen's wrist.

"So you're staying at your old, burnt-down family home?" Danny asked, sounding skeptical on its livability.

"I fixed up part of it that's hidden out of sight; the Alpha's never attacked here. I just have to worry about the Argents. This is only for the rest of the weekend." Derek said the last part more to himself than the teen on the other end of the phone, this wasn't the safest place to be and he wanted Stiles as safe as possible. He didn't take Stiles home however because he wanted to spend as much time around the teen as possible which with his father coming and going made things more difficult.

"I'll talk to Jackson about that." Danny said, clearly deep in thought before continuing. "After they are done fighting we'll pick up lunch and bring it over." The goalie said, hanging up before the werewolf had time to protest. Derek stared at his phone, a little shocked that he had just been hung up on. Placing the phone on the floor he got into the bed and under the covers, pulling the teen's body into his and letting himself relax as he inhaled Stiles' scent mixed with his own.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it please Rand R, remember the more reviews the faster I update they are fuel to the fire that keeps my mind running. This chapter was really hard to write, it just wasn't coming out, I'm hoping that doesn't show too much. No sex this time but there will at lest be a small sex scene in the next chapter for those of you that liked the last one. : ) Anyways I want to know if I should maybe make a side story or maybe just a bonus chapter with just Jackson Danny, there first kiss and stuff like that so let me know what you think on the Danson.


	6. Chapter 06

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that._

**_Thank you to all of you that review you're amazing :D I was going to wait till Monday to put this up but you guys are so great I decided to put it up as soon as I finished going over it one more time._**

**Chapter 06**

Derek woke quickly but kept his eyes closed as he felt his neck and chin being peppered with kisses, he let a small smile cross his lips as they were met with another pair. He opened his eyes green meeting brown a wide grin splitting his lips that left the teen breathless before he pulled him back against him their lips meeting again in a heated way. Stiles moaned loudly into the black haired mans mouth his body heating in reaction to his touch.

**(Let's start with some Smut)**

Derek made short work of their clothing wanting as much contact with the teen as possible, though still being careful of the teen's newest injury. The werewolf growled as he was pushed back from the teen not pleased at all with being denied his eyes flashing blue. "Let me." Stiles said pressing the older man into the bed and kissing his way down the well defined chest leaving a wet trail.

When he got to the werewolf's prick he looked up nervously licking his lips one of his many nervous habits that drove the other insane. Hesitantly he lowered his head opening his mouth and tried engulfing the rock hard member in one gulp, nearly chocking he pulled back coughing a little. Derek watched him through hooded eyes concerned.

"I got this." Stiles told him smiling brightly, he had read about a trick and had tested it but he wasn't sure if it was going to work the same, Derek's cock was a lot thicker then his finger. He fisted his left hand squeezing it tightly around his thumb, placing his other hand on the other mans hip to keep himself steady before he tried again. He was happy to find that his gag reflex was nullified as he slowly bobbed his head. This was all new to him just like everything else with Derek, it was all new and strange but over all it was good.

Derek watched with hungry eyes as the teen concentrated on the task at hand, he moaned when that inexperienced tongue twisted around the head of his cock. Stiles certainly did pick thing up fast, the werewolf thought as the hand on his hip moved down to cup his balls rolling them lightly. He groaned slipping his hands down to cradle the burnets scull as the teen continued to bob his head getting faster and faster.

Derek moaned loudly his hand tightening lightly on the teens scull as the mouth around his cock hallowed out and sucked. Stiles glanced up at the werewolf his brown eyes greedily taking in ever detail of the older man as he slowly unraveled, all because of him. The werewolf growled as he came his grip tightening, as Stiles tried to swallow as much as he could coughing as the near painful grip was released and he came up.

Stiles smiled at the tattooed man eyes watering from his coughing fit a little trickle of blood slipping from where his lip had split. Derek smiled lazily back at the teen pulling him so he could lick up the blood and kiss those swollen lips. The teen moaned into the kiss pressing against him his cock rocking against a pale hip as his ass was cupped a thick finger pressing against his tight hole.

"Sit here." Derek directed leaning back on the bed and patting his chest where he wanted the teen. Stiles hesitated for a moment before jumping into action a knee on either side of the werewolf's chest. "Stroke yourself." Derek said his voice dropping to a low growl that had the teens prick jumping as the hot breath washed over it.

Stiles bit his lip but moved his hand up his leg his fingers ghosting against both his and Derek's skin as he slowly dragged it up to his cock before curling his fingers around his aching member. His eyes fell closed as he slowly stroked his cock, the brunet opened his eyes as he felt fingers against his lips meeting shining green orbs. Derek hummed in approval a little grow leaving him as the teen eagerly sucked in his fingers, licking around them sloppily.

Derek pulled his fingers from that tantalizing mouth with a wet noise before trailing them down the brunet shoulder and back to his cleft. He squeezed lightly at one pale globe while his wet fingers trailed down to his perineum stroking it as the teen continued to stroke his own cock. Stiles let out a moan as two finger entered him less pain then the first time since he was still a little stretched out form the night before.

Stiles stroked faster twisting his hand as he got near the head his eyes locked with the dark haired mans. He let out another moan as his prostate was stroked again and again in time with his strokes speeding up as his hand speed up. Derek pressed harder against the teen's sensitive bundle of nerves as the teen got closer and closer finally shooting his load. The werewolf opened his mouth as the teen shot off catching most of it in his mouth the rest landing on his chest and neck some slides down his chin.

"Oh god." Stiles said in a whined as the fingers were removed from him the pressure finally letting up on his sensitive prostate. Derek grinned as the teen rolled off of him lying sprawled out on the bed next to him as he leaned down and grabbed a shirt to wipe the cum that he didn't get in his mouth. The brunet smiled up lazily at the werewolf who smile back before leaning down to kiss him softly.

**(End Smut)**

"We need to get dressed." Derek said as he heard a car door slam fallowed by the irritating arguing of Scott and Jackson. "The others are here." The dark haired man said annoyed as he pulled on his jeans passing the teen the ones he had been wearing before throwing the shirt he'd been wearing at the teen. He picked up the one Stiles had been wearing now covered in cum and put it in a small hamper in the bathroom before quickly grabbing a new one from the bag.

"Jackson and Danny are here?" Stiles asked tilting his head cutely to the side as he ran his hands over the shirt smoothing it out over his stomach.

"Scott as well." Derek said as if it caused him pain to say it, the brunet started at him in confusion. "I didn't bring back breakfast because that's not what I was doing." The tattooed man said walking over to the teen and wrapping his arms around his waist leaning down to run his nose against short brown hair. "The alpha was in control of Scott and sent him after your father, I went to stop him, and I won dominance over him so he is now part of the pack and as long as he isn't around Allison you can be around him." He explained.

"My dad?" Stiles asked the worry clear as his pulse jumped.

"Is fine Scott got no where near him." Derek assured him running his hands soothingly up and down the quirky teens back. He growled low as he heard Jackson calling his name not knowing how to get down there. "I'll be right back I'll lead them down here." Derek told him kissing him softly on the lips before releasing him, grumbling under his breath the werewolf headed towards the three teens outside the house.

"Sorry we would have been here sooner but those two wouldn't stop fighting." Danny said noticing him first since the two teen werewolves were to busy bickering to the annoyance of the tan skinned teen.

"It's fine, come on they will fallow when they are done trying to rip each others heads off." Derek said rolling his eyes as he lead Danny in to the house and down into the basement leaving the trap door open so the other two could easily find it.

"I thought they were bad before" Danny said rolling his eyes the bags of Chinese food crinkling as they swayed.

"They don't know their place in the pack other then below me, they are going to continue to fight until one of them concedes." Derek said shrugging. A smile crossed his face as he found Stiles poking his head into an empty room clearly snooping. Stiles coughed blushing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at having been caught. The werewolf shook his head pulling the teen into his body and giving him a kiss on his temple before moving towards the table waving Danny over.

"Hi Danny" Stiles said giving him a smile before eyeing the food with interest.

"Scott said it's your favorite." The Puerto Rican teen said handing over a box of fried rice, a tub of white sauce and a bag of crab rangoon which the paler teen eagerly took taking the seat closest to Derek and digging in. "Didn't know what to get you so we got you Moo Shu Pork and Roast Pork Egg Rolls." Danny said handing it over to the werewolf who thanked him digging in, Stile adding a thank you as well hearing the other mans reminding him.

Danny watched amused as the two ate, Derek steeling two of the brunets crab rangoons and the brown eyed teen steeling a bite of his egg roll. He pulled out the rest of the food and sat it on the table passing both of the eating men a soda before digging into his own food. After a while Scott and Jackson showed up both a little dirty with healing scrapes they said nothing as they sat at the table and eagerly dug into the food as well.

"Hey Scott." Stiles said excitedly as he finished eating a bright smile on his pale lips as he looked at his friend.

"Hey Stiles." Scott said around a mouthful of food smiling just as brightly.

"Miss me?" The brunet asked jabbing him in the side right between the ribs causing him to jerk with the ticklishness of the spot.

"Yeah man." The curly haired wolf said snorting around his food an indulgent look on his face.

"Better have." Stiles said smiling before taking a sip of his soda, his body relaxing with the easy way things were for him and Scott. Their friendship had always been like that, however it was usually Scott doing something to upset Stiles not the pale skinned teen pushing him away. He'd been worried that having to push him away for his own safety was going to change their friendship he was pleased to see that wasn't the case. However Scott still didn't know about his blossoming relationship with Derek or that he was going to turn on the next fool moon, it was only a matter of time before that cat was out of the bag with them hanging out again.

Derek wasn't pleased with the lack of discussion between Stiles and Scott, the curly haired wolf still took the other teen for granted and that grated his nerves. He wouldn't say anything unless Scott did something to hurt the quirky teen he didn't want to cause Stiles any pain and he wouldn't let someone else cause him harm either. He was distracted from his thought as a hand landed on his knee under the table, his lips quirking he slipped his hand under the table and folded the teens hand in his bigger one relaxing at the touch.

"So this isn't much of a place to stay." Jackson said with a put out look on his face receiving a smack in the arm from Danny who glared at him. "What I mean is, you can stay at the guest house. I stay in one of the room there instead of at the house most night anyways so no one will think twice about any of the lights being on or anything and you won't have to worry about the Argents there." Jackson offered still a little annoyed at Danny for coercing him into this. He really didn't mind Derek staying with him it was just going to be less alone time with the goalie.

Derek felt Stiles tense up beside him before he spoke. "Why can't he just stay with me?" The brunet asked wrapping his free arm around his waist feeling self conscious that maybe Derek didn't want to spend more time with him. He knew that wasn't true but his self doubt wouldn't allow him not to think about things like that. His doubts slowly ebbed away as he felt the hand on his start to stoke his wrist comforting him and he began to relax again.

"He can stay with you as much as he wants." Jackson assured holding his hands up. "However on the weekends and when your dad is home he can stay with me." The blonde said.

"So since everyone is done eating lets head over to Jackson's and get the two of you settled in." Danny said not bothering to wait for Derek's answer knowing it would end up being a yes since it was the safer place for Stiles to be. Derek opened his mouth to protest but glanced over at Stiles and changed his mind it really was a safer location for the burnet to be. Sighing and rolling his eyes at being bowled over by the goalie he stood up pulling Stiles by their linked hands as the other three cleared the trash off of the table.

Stiles was glad Scott hadn't notice his and Derek's linked hands he wasn't ready to have a potentially awkward conversations with his best friend after only just being able to hang out again. He smiles after the tattooed man as he pulled away from him and went to get the bag of clothing before he was at the teen's side again. Trash all together and the bag grabbed they made their way up into the burnt house Stiles and Danny standing off to the side as the three werewolves covered the entrance again.

"Scott is riding with you." Jackson said as they made there way out to the cars, Derek glared at the blonde but didn't argue as he got into the car.

"Stiles get in the front seat." Derek growled as the brunet was making his way into the backseat causing him to hit his head.

"But" Scott started to argue, he shut up at the black haired mans eyes glowed as he growled at him. The curly haired wolf quickly moved to let Stiles back out so he could get in front. Derek shook his head at the quirky teen as he slouched into the front seat feeling awkward with his friend in the back, he always sat in the back when they were in the same car with someone else. Derek put a hand on his shoulder squeezing before starting the car and saying nothing as Stile changed the radio to an annoying pop song.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"So this is it." Jackson said leading them into the guest house after they had parked in the garage at the main house.

"This way. When you're here you can stay in the room farthest from the one Jackson stays in, he talks in his sleep sometimes and with your werewolf hearing the farther away the better." Danny said grinning as the blonde werewolf shoved his shoulder blushing, as they walked deeper into the house the other three fallowing closely.

"Dude this place is huge" Stiles said making a point to glance in every door they passed and bouncing in excitement next to Scott who was doing the same. Derek smiled as he fallowed behind them the teens excitement intoxicating as he breathed in his scent. He was itching to touch the bouncy teen, he liked having him close but kept his hands to himself until Stiles and Scott could talk, he could tell the teen needed to do that in his own time.

"Here we go." Danny said pushing a door open as Jackson rolled his eyes at Stiles a small smile quirking his lips. It was large and fairly plain, obviously put together by a decorator due to the lack of personal touches. There was a large soft looking bed with frilly blue flower printed linens that made all of the males want to gag. There was a television set up over a chest of drawers and a painting of sea creatures against the wall the blues of the ocean going with the bedding.

"Flowers and Sea Creatures together really… I don't think they work to well." Stiles said receiving an eye roll from Derek and Danny, while Scott laughed and Jackson sent him a glare. "Not that it isn't lovely." The brunet added at the look hands help up in surrender.

"Some student decorator did it, shut up." Jackson said rolling his eyes as well, Stiles' annoying comments seemed to get to him less and less. Stiles did shut up and smiled as he jumped on the bed, sighing as he sank into it.

"Where is Stiles staying?" Scott asked quirking his head to the side, he was suspicious of what was going on between Derek and Stiles it was weird but he couldn't quite figure out why.

"He stays with me." Derek told him firmly walking into the room and throwing the bag by the chest of drawers before plopping on the opposite side of the bed close enough to the brown eyed teen that their shoulders were touching.

"Why though, I'm in the pack now so he doesn't need protecting form me." Scott said pulling a growl from the tattooed man.

"He still needs protecting from the alpha." Danny supplied hoping a fight wasn't going to break out between the two, from what he'd already heard about their other 'tiffs' they were worse then Jackson and Scotts.

"The alpha hasn't shown any interest in Stiles." Scott said turning to the goalie.

"Derek left in a hurry because the alpha attacked him." Danny said rolling his eyes, Scott needed to stop using his werewolf senses to spy on Allison and try paying attention to other people around him.

"Oh." Was all Scott said annoying Derek further. He should have been able to smell the blood on his friend way before now, he was going to have to start training him with Jackson. The older werewolf relaxed as he felt Stiles curl closer to him, his head leaning into the werewolf's hip as the teen had dozed off again.

Derek had to resist from growling at the werewolf a crossed the room as his phone went off. "It's Allison." Scott said excitedly. "I've got to take this. I'll talk to you guys later." The curly haired wolf said running out of the room the door banging as he went and startling Stiles awake.

"Huh, what happened?" Stiles asked now wide awake and seated upright his heart racing from the sound, it had reminded him of the alpha banging against the door in an effort to get to him.

"Relax it was just Scott leaving." Derek said sitting up as well and running his hand over the bite he had given the teen sensing his panic and instantly feeling guilty.

"So we're just going to go play videogame you guy in?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Stiles said excitedly distracted from his moment of panic, jumping off the bed and fallowing the Puerto Rican teen out of the room, to both Jackson and Derek's annoyance.

"They are going to be the death of us." Jackson said sighing before walking out of the room, Derek silently agreed before fallowing as well.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Danny and Stiles had spent the rest of the evening playing videogames, Jackson occasionally joining in as Derek sat and watched in a chair to the side. He had tried sitting next to Stiles while he played but had found that to be a terrible idea the teen was overly exaggerated in his movements during normal interactions it got worse when he played videogames. He'd ended up with a lap full of popcorn and the teen nearly taking out his eye when he decided to move before the quirky teen could test how much his body could heal.

They were now back in the guest room Stiles tucked into the bed sleeping soundly curled around a pillow. Derek's guilt had kept him from falling asleep with the brunet. He couldn't get over the alphas attack and how much worse it could have been. Stiles could have been killed and it would have been his fault, he never should have left the teen all alone. He knew logically that the alpha probably planned things to work out that way, but it didn't keep his guilt from welling up.

"Come back to bed." Stiles soft voice broke through the silence pulling him from his guilt. "Still breathing, I'm fine, but the bed is so much colder with out you. Come back to bed." He said raising a hand motioning at the black haired man to come to him.

"I thought you were a sleep." Derek said his voice low as he crawled back into the bed pulling the teen close one of Stiles hands stroking his wrist calming him.

"I was but your brooding woke me up." He said kissing the tattooed man under the chin as he snuggled closer. Derek chuckled softly inhaling deeply the proximity easing his guilt as the teen fell asleep slowly fallowing.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"You're going to tell Scott to stay away from Allison aren't you?" Jackson asked the next morning before taking a large bite out of a pancake Danny had made. The four of them were all posted up in the kitchen Stiles and Derek at the small table while Jackson leaned against the counter as Danny cooked.

"Yes I am going to talk to him about it." Derek said reading the morning paper.

"They're kind of like Romeo and Juliet, no matter what you say he isn't going to stay away from her, even if she is the enemy." Stiles said the funnies lay out in front of him ignoring the annoyed look he received from Derek.

"You do know they die in the end right." Jackson asked grabbing for another pancake only to have his hands slapped away with a spatula by the cook. "Ow." He complained as he rubbed his hand sending Danny a glare.

"You're a werewolf, you're fine." Danny told him rolling his eyes as he turned back to the stove.

"That is not the point of my argument." Stiles said as he started rolling the newspaper.

"Then what is the point?" Jackson asked watching the brunet in curiosity.

"Just that they won't stay apart." Stiles said looking through his rolled up paper at the people around the room. Before Jackson could make any more comments Danny announced that the food was ready and they all sat down and ate eagerly.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Scott showed up several hours later with a sullen look on his face plopping down next to Stiles on the couch. "Hey buddy." The brunet said looking at his friend in concern. "Why do you look like some one kicked your puppy?" He asked his lips quirking just a touch.

"Allison still won't talk to me." Scott whined pulling a snort from Jackson who was playing videogames with Danny again.

"Good you should stay away from her. Now move you're in my spot." Derek growled as he walked into the room shoving the curly haired teen in the shoulder when he didn't immediately move.

"Just sit over there." Scott said his annoyance clear, the older werewolf growled deeply eyes flashing and he held his hand up in surrender and moved. Derek smirked throwing an arm over the back of the couch as he sat down, Stiles just rolled his eyes arousal faintly tinting his scent. The tattooed man glanced at him smirking as he inhaled it dropping his arm a little lower on to the couch so the teens neck rested against his arm.

Stiles tensed noticeably as he saw his friend sniff the air a puzzled look on his face. "Did you register that I told you to stay away from that girl?" Derek asked to distract him, the teen was going to find out soon but he didn't need to right this second.

"I'm not going to stop seeing her." Scott said glaring at the older man.

"She is from a family of hunters, they have hunted our king for hundreds of years. They killed nearly all my family, you cannot trust her, she is probably using you." Derek said ignoring the growl sent his way, Danny and Jackson paused the game to pay attention and Stiles sat there tense worried his friend was going to lose control. "I am your alpha and you will stay away from her." The black haired werewolf growled out.

Scott wasn't going to budge on this issue however, he couldn't imagine not being around her, even if she wasn't currently speaking to him. She was becoming his everything, she was the one thing that could calm him, she gave him control over his change. She kept him going, she gave him strength to ignore the alphas orders to kill his friends. The change ripped through him quickly and he lunged at Derek, narrowly missing catching Stiles in the fight as the teen jumped out of the way.

"Jackson you make sure they don't break to much." Danny said dragging Stiles with him out of the room. "Are you alright?" He asked checking over the brunet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stiles said pursing his lips in annoyance over almost getting caught up in the fight.

"You were not kidding, they just kind of go at it." Danny said shaking his head as they walked into one of the spare rooms turning on the television and plopping down onto the bed Stiles fallowing.

"Yeah. I figured it would stop now that they're pack, but I knew the Allison thing wasn't going to go over well." Stiles said sighing. "So what's going on with you and Jackson?" The brunet asked eyeing the other teen a small smile on his face as he saw Danny's face color.

"Not sure yet, we're just seeing what happens." Danny said a smile breaking a crossed his face. "Jackson is still really confused about everything." He said shrugging the smile never leaving his face. "You and Derek seem to be getting closer and closer." The goalie said arching an eyebrow in the bench warmers direction who blushed grinning widely as he nodded. They lapse into silence watching some random television show Jackson and Derek eventually showing back up.

"So how'd it go?" Stiles asked receiving a glare from both werewolves. "Not well then." He said looking away as his phone buzzed. "My dad wants me to be home for dinner." He announced standing up ignoring the annoyed look he received from the tattooed man. "See you guys later." He said to Jackson and Danny walking out of the room.

Stiles entered the room him and Derek were sharing gasping as he was pressed into the bed, the older mans body covering his and his nose buried in his neck inhaling deeply. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked his voice muffled by the blankets.

"I won't see you for a few hours after I drop you off." Derek said his voice low and husky his hands tight on the other man's body.

"That isn't an explanation." Stiles said still muffled, moaning as the man nipped lightly at his neck.

"Just go with it." The werewolf growled out rubbing all over the teen, making sure he was thoroughly covered in his scent. Stiles just relaxed and let the other man move against him arousal starting to course through his body just as the man pulled back restraining himself from going further. "Come on." Derek said pulling the teen up and kissing him softly before pulling back again. "If we don't leave now I won't be able to stop myself and you'll end up being late." He said his eyes flashing.

"Ye, yeah wouldn't want that." Stiles said despite that being exactly what he wanted, but he also didn't want to be late for dinner with his dad. Quickly he pulled on his shoes before pulling the older man out of the room.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Hey dad" Stiles said smiling nervously at his father as he came into the house still in uniform.

"Hi son." The Sheriff said his voice suspicious, as he watched his son moving around the kitchen. "What did you break?" He asked his suspicions rising as he noticed that the teen was making his favorite food eggplant parmesan, it was always bad when he took the time to cook it.

"I didn't break anything." Stiles said as he platted the food his nerves jumping. "I just wanted to talk to you." The teen said as he put the plates on the table and motioned for his father to sit. Biting his lip the quirky teen opened his mouth and then closed it before repeating.

"Stiles what is it?" His father asked concerned neither one of them having touched their food yet.

"I think I mightbegay." He said quickly in one breath the words jumbled.

"Repeat that slower." He father said placing his hand on his son's and squeezing reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath the brunet tried again. "I think I might be gay. No I am gay." He said softy, his father having to strain to hear him and when he did he laugh receiving an appalled look from his son. "This isn't funny." He said pouting.

"I've suspected you might be gay for a long time son." Sheriff Stilinsky said shaking his head as he started cutting up his food smiling. "It might have been less obvious if you stopped asking if gay guys find you attractive." He said laughing again before taking a bite.

"No one will give me an answer." Stiles grossed smiling as well also digging into his food pleased with his father's reaction.

"You aren't interested in Scott are you?" The graying man asked with a raised eyebrow causing the brunet to chock.

"No and can we please not talk about that, I don't think you really want to know who I'm thinking about naked." Stiles said smirking as his father choked on the pasta in his mouth.

"No you are right I don't need to know about that." He said shaking his head before becoming serious. "If you ever need to talk about anything though you know I am here." He said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah dad I know." He said feeling equally uncomfortable with the seriousness.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Hey." Stiles said as he woke up to Derek slipping into his bed and curling around him.

"Hey" Derek said kissing the back of the teen's neck and curling tighter around the others body. "How did dinner go?" He asked as he shut his eyes running his nose along the neck and inhaling deeply pulling a contented hum from Stiles.

"Good I told him I was gay, he said he already suspected." The quirky teen said yawning as he wrapped his arms around arms folded a crossed his waist.

"When are you going to tell Scott?" He asked truly curious, since the curly haired werewolf wasn't under the sway of the alpha anymore and was going to be around he would end up finding out.

"Some time this week, with the way you two fight I don't see that going real well." Stiles said pouting. He wanted to tell his best friend they had told each other everything since they could talk, but he was really nervous about this. He was sure that Scott would be fine with him being gay probably suspected it like his father, since he did talk to him more about whether gay guys find him attractive or not. He had however not told his friend he'd had a crush on Derek he figured with the animosity between them that was better kept to him self, and now he was with the man he just didn't see his friend taking it well.

"He is you best friend, he might be upset at first but he will come around." Derek assured kissing him again. "Get some sleep you have class in the morning."

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it please Rand R, remember the more reviews the faster I update they are fuel to the fire that keeps my mind running. Not so please with this chapter I feel like its more of a filler then anything else but oh well, anyways working on the next chapter and on the side of Danson, its just going to be an extra chapter to this story it'll start out with Danny seeing Jackson transform for the first time.


	7. Chapter 07

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't fallow any of the storyline after that._

_Sorry I didn't get this up on Monday like normal but I was busy and it was fighting me. Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews!_

**Chapter 07**

Stiles woke alone, like every morning his dad was home and he wasn't sick, Derek had already disappeared so he wouldn't be found out. He preferred waking up next to the werewolf; his room seemed a lot colder with out his over heated body there to keep him warm. Derek was a cuddler not that he would ever admit it, but he was always touching curling around the brunet and he'd grown to like it, to need it. Since his mother died six years ago there was a lot less physical contact, his dad wasn't much of a hugger he was awkward about it when he tried, and the teen hadn't realized how much he missed things like that.

Groaning he rolled out of bed and went and got ready for school. His father was already gone when he got to the kitchen and he smiled at Derek who was seated at the table a cup of coffee, Stiles' favorite in front of his chair. Instead of going straight for the coffee he opted for going for the werewolf wrapping his arms around the pale mans neck and kissing him deeply. The tattooed man smirked into the kiss wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pulling him into his lap.

"Good morning." Stiles said cheerfully as he pulled back to breath.

"Morning." Derek told him pressing his forehead against the other mans. "What was that for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just missed you." The brunet said smiling brightly before giving him another quick kiss before getting up and making himself a bowl of highly sugar coated cereal. After he finished eating and grabbed his bag Derek drove him to school.

"Obviously you're aloud near Scott now but you still are not to go near Allison." Derek said receiving an eye roll from the quirky teen.

"No worries there." The teen said kissing the wolf on the lips before getting out of the car and heading into the school.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Stiles was in Chemistry and his nerves were going haywire, his creepy teacher kept watching him not even making an effort to hide it. Danny and him were working as lab partners, the Puerto Rican teen taking over most of the work on account that he couldn't keep his hands steady enough to not spill something. "I wish he would stop staring at me." The brown eyes teen whined piteously leaning his head on the other teens shoulder pouting.

"Stiles I am trying to poor dangerous chemicals stop leaning on me." Danny told him not taking his eyes off of the experiment.

"Sorry" Stiles said straightening up and sending a glare towards his teacher who just kept staring. "He is being creepy though right?" The pale skinned ten asked rubbing the back of his neck, his skin was prickling with his agitation.

"Yeah you should probably mention it to Derek." Danny said glancing at the teacher in concern. He hadn't thought about it at the time but Mr. Harris had asked about Stiles everyday the teen had been out. He looked over at the quirky teen in concern but didn't say anything to the teen though not wanting to upset the teen further. He didn't realize how jumpy the burnet was getting until it was too late and he ended up spilling their experiment all over the floor.

"Shit, Sorry, sorry." Stiles said his eyes huge and his mouth hanging open in an 'oh no' way as the taller teen just stared at the liquid smoking on their work table and floor.

"Mr. Stilinski you will stay after calls so we can talk about your accident." Mr. Harris called loudly as he swept a crossed the room to a cabinet in the back of the room that held cleaning supplies.

"It really wasn't his fault." Danny tried as the teacher came back.

"This is not up for debate." The blonde teacher told him firmly before bending down and cleaning up the grayish colored liquid while Stiles and Danny stood off to the side. The tanned skinned teen gave the other an apologetic smile before grabbing his bag and telling him they'd be waiting on the lacrosse field for him. He gave the teacher an uneasy look, but they were in school so he didn't think he'd do anything that could harm his friend.

Stiles stood there fiddling with the hem of his shirt and tapping his foot, his nerves jumping as he looked anywhere but at his teacher. He hadn't realized the man had moved from his kneeling position on the floor till he heard the door closing. He jumped spinning around and almost falling onto the ground the teacher coming over to stand over him light green eyes boring into him through thick glasses.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Stiles asked shying away from the teacher who was standing far too close to be socially accepted.

"Yes." Mr. Harris said and continued to stare at him stepping even closer.

"So you don't believe in the personal bubble." Stiles said feeling extremely uncomfortable as he resisted the urge to run form the room sure that, that would lead to a detention. "Personally I am a firm believer in the bubble." He said quickly stepping back and fanning his arms out around him. "This is my bubble. Your bubble shouldn't enter mine." He said nodding his head as he spoke making a face as he was ignored and the man was again in his bubble.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Stiles asked his brow furrowed a frown marring his face as pale hands cupped his cheeks pulling his face close. He felt his breath coming faster his lungs refusing to take in enough air and his fear rising as the man in front of him stared deeply into his eyes.

"What are you?" Mr. Harris asked frowning at him, his thumbs running a crossed the pale skin of the teens cheeks.

"I'm a Stiles" He said pulling away from the man only to have the grip tighten painfully on him.

"No, no what are you, why is sh-" Mr. Harris was questioning his eyes large, bugged out anger coating his voice when he was interrupted.

"Mr. Harris the pr-" A pretty blonde freshmen started as she walked into the room her hair bouncing. She stopped abruptly her pale blue eyes wide as she stared at the two of them.

"I'll just be going." Stiles announced using the mans lax grip to make a hasty retreat not caring if he ended up with detention, which he doubted would happen after another student walked in on that inappropriate display. He felt slightly calmer as he rushed down the hallway the distance helping him feel better, he spotted Scott down the hall way and walked towards him needing the presence of a pack member to calm him down without Derek he'd have to do.

His eyed widened and he veered left as he saw Allison come out of the girls wash room, her face turning angry as she spotted the curly haired wolf. He had no desire to get in the middle of that, plus angering Derek just made him angsty and he liked the wolf better when he wasn't brooding. He made his way out to the lacrosse field his pace hurrying as he spotter Danny and Jackson practicing.

"What the hell?" Jackson asked in annoyance as the burnet pounced on him. The blonde ended up on his back with Stiles' head pillowed on his chest, the smaller teen breathing on the erratic side. "Stiles what's wrong?" He asked his annoyance melting into concern as he smelled the fear still coming off of the teen and the quick beat of his heart speeding to fast.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Danny asked concerned as the pale skinned benchwarmer said nothing for a long time. He sat down next to them glaring at the blonde when he attempted to push the teen from him effectively stopping that from happening. "Come on speak to us." He tried again running his hand along the clearly shaken teens back.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling nervous and jumpy." Stiles lied not wanting to talk about Mr. Harris' weird behavior, talking about it meant having to think about it which he did not want to do.

"Just tell us what happened." Jackson said even if he hadn't heard the skip of his heart beat he still would have known the quirky teen was lieing. Stiles pouted but answered turning his head so he was looking out at the grassy field his head still pillowed on the co-captains chest.

Danny and Jackson were looking between each other and the quirky teen torn between worry and outrage at the teacher's behavior. "Let me see your face." Jackson said maneuvering the teen using him as a pillow into a seated position keeping his body close, a small growl left him as his enhanced sight aloud him to pick up the faint bruising a crossed the teens cheek bones. "Derek is not going to be happy." The blonde said frowning.

"Does he have to know I'm a big fan of just ignoring the problem?" Stiles said with a hopeful looking, his face falling at the unmoving frown he received from both teens. "He's just going to get all angry and over protective." He said pouting, as freaked out as he'd been by Mr. Harris' weird behavior he didn't want to tell Derek it was only going to upset the werewolf.

"He needs to know and if you don't tell him I will." Jackson told him tensing as he spotted Lydia walking a crossed the field towards them a determined look on her face.

"Jackson, can I talk to you." The pretty red head asked though they all knew it was an order, her chin up and hip jutted out. Jackson let out a small growl barely audible as Danny tensed beside him looking mildly uncomfortable but got up to speak to her anyway pulling her away form the other two.

"You okay?" Stiles asked looking over at his friend in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, he won't talk about their relationship, he said he was dealing with it and that's it." The goalie said frowning as he heard the first bell ring. "Come on lets get to class." Danny said standing up and pulling Stiles with him before heading towards the school not looking back.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Stiles sighed feeling nervous as the last bell rang, walking into the hall to his locker he made it a point to look for any suspicious plants before grabbing the stuff he needed. He was not looking forward to telling Derek about his incident during lunch. Sighing he slammed his locker shut and headed outside Danny catching up to him. "Hey." He said smiling at his teammate.

"Hey, do you want to study?" Danny asked gnawing at his bottom lip, he didn't look happy his face sad and his posture slumped.

"Yeah man of course." Stiles answered giving him a smile, he wanted to ask what was wrong suspecting it had something to do with Lydia and Jackson but decided to wait till they were out of school to bring it up.

"Cool I'll be over in a couple hours, my brother is in town so we have to do family dinner." Danny said a fond smile crossing his face as he thought of his family before heading towards the parking lot as Stiles made his way to the camaro waiting a crossed the field. As soon as the door was closed the werewolf was pulling him closer into his body over the column in the middle awkwardly into the man's lap.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked even as he relaxed into the embrace as much as possible, the werewolf snuffling at his neck making small growling noises.

"Jackson texted me about what happened today." Derek told him his voice a growl his arms strong around the teen. Jackson had waited till school was almost out to text him in hopes that he wouldn't barge into the school looking for the brunet, and it had taken all of his self control and the knowledge that the teen would be out any minute to keep him from doing just that. "You weren't going to tell me." He growled out accusingly his anger clear, he could smell the teacher on the teen as well as Danny, however he could smell Jackson the strongest growling not pleased at all by this.

"Only because I didn't want you to get all angry and over protective." Stiles whined gasping lowly as sharp teeth scrapped a crossed his neck the man clearly wolfed out. "We are in front of the school." He moaned out as they scrapped again clawed hands running along his body. "We can't do this here people will see." He hissed as a clawed hand cupped him through his jeans a growl coming from the man behind him.

"Buckle your seatbelt." Derek breathed pushing the teen into his seat. As soon as the brown eyed teen was strapped in he speed off going well over the speed limit.

"Where are we going?" He asked holding onto the edge of his seat gulping. He didn't receive an answer but a clawed hand stroked a crossed the mark on his neck calming him before it returned to the wheel. When the car finally stopped they were by a cliff that over looked the town. "Why are we up here?" Stiles asked confused. "You aren't angry enough to push me off a cliff are you?" He joked his eyes wide as he looked over at the werewolf feeling slightly nervous, the nervousness melted away and pooled hotly in his stomach at the heated look he received.

"Your dad is home early." Derek said as if it held the answer to his question which it didn't really, however coupled with the heated look he got the idea.

**(So here we have some smut.)**

"Oh." Stiles said smiling broadly. "Just cant keep your hands off me, I am pretty irresistible." The teen teased laughing as he was pulled to straddle the other mans lap. The position was awkward the steering wheel was prodding at his back as his knee pressed hard against the seatbelt but none of that mattered as the werewolf was kissing him sharp teeth scraping against his bottom lip bringing blood to the surface. His chest was flush against the black haired mans as he tried to avoid hitting the steering wheel as the kiss was deepened clawed hands running up his shirt caressing his skin leaving little red marks in there wake.

Derek pulled away from kiss swollen lips and trailed down pale skin nipping and kissing his way to a long neck biting and sucking. He pulled away laughing a little as the brunet arched his back and hit his head on the roof of the car receiving a glare. "It's not funny." Stiles told him with a very unamused look on his face still glaring at the werewolf beneath him.

"You're hard headed you'll be fine." He said his voice less of a growl as he pulled the wolf back in a little, sharp teeth and bright eyes still showing but claws retracting as the teen stuck his tongue out at him. "Outside." Derek instructed popping the door open and holding in a laugh as the teen awkwardly flopped out before steeping out as well and pulling the teen from where he had landed on the ground pressing him against the car. His wolf was happier now that he couldn't smell Jackson or anyone else as much but he wanted to eradicate anyone else's scent from the teen.

Stiles let out a moan heat rushing through him excited by the fact that he was currently pressed against the Camaro out in the open the werewolf's hands all over his body touching everywhere. Ever since he'd seen the sleek black vehicle and the man it belonged to he'd thought about what it would be like to be pressed against it in this way. He felt even more excitement as his shirt was stripped and he felt the cool glass of the window and the metal against his back pressing against his flesh.

Derek smirked, a little growl coming out as he smelled the increasing arousal each inhale of the teen just arousing him more as he stroked his fingers a crossed soft skin. Stiles moaned as suddenly his chest was pressed against the hood of the car the older mans clothed chest pressed firmly to his back a hot mouth sucking as his neck. The werewolf fumbled with the teens belt and jeans finally succeeding he pulled them down lightly muscled legs his nose trailing through the hair on one of them as he made his way down slipping shoes and socks off before pulling the garments all the way off leaving the teen naked.

Pulling back and standing Derek admired the sight of the quirky teen leaned over his car ass in the air tempting him. "Stiles spread your cheeks with your hands. Spread them for me." The werewolf said the growl coming back into his voice his cock throbbing so hard it nearly hurt as he watched the brunet do as told. He licked his lips looking at that tempting hole winking at him in invitation before he was down on his kneed and plunging his tongue into it pulling a moan from the willing body he was tongue fucking.

Stiles groaned as that talented tongue just barely flicked a crossed that bundle of nerves wishing for more as his rock hard cock rubbed against the side of the car the cool meddle just adding another edge to his arousal. "Derek please" He whined the hands on his thighs tightening there grip the werewolf's hands tipped in claws again bringing a shiver forth as precum leaked form his cock.

Derek pulled his tongue out with a soft wet sounds and licked his was up the brunets body his hands fallowing along squirming sides as he made his was up a rippling spine. He concentrated on pulling the wolf back as he smelled himself on the teen his saliva leaving more of him on the pale skin. He bit softly at the base of Stiles' pale neck with his dulled teeth licking over it as he nosed along the hair line his hand trailing to his waistband.

"Derek." Stiles whined the man was taking to long, he wanted him, and he wanted him now. "Hurry." He demanded grounding back against the man's still clothed cock, receiving a growl. "Please, please, please." He begged not caring how this would look to anyone else, all he could think about at this point was having the werewolf's cock buried as deep as possible.

Derek let out another growl as he finally got his pants undone and his cock was springing free precum already leaking from the tip. Hurriedly he grabbed a package of lube he'd picked up earlier in the day from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth making a face as some of it got into his mouth. "Derek" The teen moaned his name again and he ignored the foul taste and quickly coated his cock before lining it up with the puckering hole and pressing in.

"Finally." Stiles moaned out as the throbbing cock was finally entering him. The brunet let out a whine as the man over him stilled not moving after he had fully sheathed himself in the teen. He tried rocking against the man but hands were on his hips holding him still keeping him from moving. "Move!" He demanded in almost a growl still trying to move despite the vice grip on his hips.

"Some one is impatient today." Derek said chuckling, it was taking a lot for him not to thrust in and out of that tight heat clenching around him but he was enjoying teasing the teen at lest for a little bit. He was sure he wasn't going to be able to hold out against the teen's demands much longer, he wanted this just as much as the lacrosse player.

"Derek." He whined again unable to get a sarcastic comment out when he was so focused on the cock throbbing deliciously within him. "Please, please just move." He begged again and that seemed to be what the man was waiting for as he finally pulled out and thrust back in, one strong hand trailing up his back and wrapping loosely around his neck keeping him still as a fast hard pace was set. He moaned again as the angle was changed the hand on his neck tightening slightly and his prostate was stroked over and over again.

"You beg so pretty." Derek growled in his ear as he leaned over the younger man pressing him harder against the hood of the car his cock rubbing more firmly against the cool metal of the car. Stiles' felt his knees rocking against the tire in a way he knew would lead to bruising but he didn't much care as the pressure began slowly building in his stomach. He was so close, so close he just needed something only he didn't know what exactly he needed.

"Derek, Derek please." He begged without knowing exactly what he was begging for. Derek let out another growl and slammed into him harder a few more time, his hips hitting the car painfully but luckily his cock was pressed against the car in a way that didn't hurt. He moaned out the werewolf's name as the bit on the side of his neck was bitten again blunt teeth keeping up pressure till the skin broke and the teen was cuming his seed smeared over the side of the car.

Stiles was a mess of puddley limbs blissed out when the cock was suddenly removed form him pulling a whimper from his lips. He was disoriented as he was manhandled onto his knees in front of the black haired man the cock that had been in him moments before pressed to his lips. He ignored where it had just been and opened his mouth letting the werewolf do as he pleased a small hum coming from him as the cock slid into his mouth.

The brunet breathed heavily through his nose relaxing his throat as best he could, tightening his fist around his thumb to help it relax as Derek thrust into his willing mouth. The tattooed man let his hands trail over the teens cock resting on hallowed cheeks letting his thumbs trail along red stretched lips before pressing them in along side his cock and stretching the teen's mouth open a little wider as he thrust deeper. It wasn't long before the feeling of Stiles' mouth around his cock and the view of it thrusting in and out of the brunet had him cuming down the teen throat.

Stiles coughed a little stroking his throat as the man pulled out some pearly white liquid still leaking form him. He rolled his eyes a little as the man rubbed his softening cock against his cheeks hands curled around his scull as he just held him there. After a while Derek pulled him into a standing position pressed against his body as he kissed him deeply hands stroking down his side racking his body with shivers before he pulled away and helped the teen get dressed.

**(End Smut)**

After he was dressed and Derek had put himself away they just sat on the hood of the sleek black car over looking the town. The werewolf growled at him a little as he whipped his face against his black tee-shirt whipping the remaining cum from his face before settling back down against his broad chest. "I should take you home." The older man said not moving to do so as the teen simply hummed against his shoulder.

They sat there staring at the town for a few more minutes before Stiles was pulling away and standing up stretching out his pleasantly sore body. "Danny will be over in a bit to study you have to take me home." He said pulling at the werewolf's arm to get him to stand. Derek growled but complied pulling the teen into another heated kiss before they got into the car and drove off towards town.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Stiles entered the house with a broad smile on his face and curly fries in his mouth. "Hey dad." He said mouth full as he walked into the living room, his father was spread out a crossed the couch feet propped up on the coffee table a beer in hand watching some show about extreme fishing.

"Hi Stiles." His father greeted patting the seat next to him, the teen smiled happily and plopped down next to him leaning against his side pulling the hoodie closer to his neck just to make sure no marks were showing. "Want a fry?" He asked holding up the container for his father who grabbed a few and stuffed all of them in his mouth.

"I said a fry, one fry." Stiles told him frowning as he watched his father chew. "You aren't even supposed to have fries, you know what the doctor said about your cholesterol." He said glaring at the sheriff and holding the container close to his side protectively.

"I'm the parent and I have a gun if I want fries I will have fries." The graying man told him taking a sip of his beer. "Your car was still here when I got home, how did you get to school?" He asked to change the subject away from his health looking at his son in suspicion.

"Jackson gave me a ride." Stiles said shrugging as he ate another curly crunchy golden brown fry smirking as his father eyed the fried potato.

"Are you seeing Jackson?" He father asked with a raised eyebrow causing Stiles to choke on the fry.

"No." He said glaring at the older man with distaste. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about this." He whined glaring as another fry was stolen.

"We agreed we weren't going to talk about who you wanted to see naked, not on who you were dating." He said smugly his eyes crinkling as he smirked as his son.

"If I'm dating someone don't you think I want to see them naked?" Stiles asked grinning as his father paled. "Who are you dating?" He asked to veer the conversation away form whom he was seeing, but became interested as a bright blush covered his fathers cheeks. "You're seeing someone?" He asked his voice dropping a bit, he wasn't sure how he felt about this the Sheriff hadn't dated anyone since his wife had died.

"Lets not talk about this right now, I'm going to go catch some sleep I have to go into work in a few hours." The older man said standing up quickly clearly uncomfortable as he made his way out of the room and up to his room. Stiles sat there staring at the other side of the room blankly not really looking, he wanted his father to be happy but he wasn't sure he was ready to see his father date anyone. He felt his heart clench painfully as he thought about his mother a lump suddenly in his throat, shaking his head he went up to his room and started on his homework not wanting to think about his mother, Danny would be there soon and he didn't want to be caught crying.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Danny had shown up fifteen minutes ago and they were both laid out a crossed his floor going over their lab notes, the Sheriff had left for work an hour or so before the goalie showed up. "So you want to talk about it?" Stile asked nudging his friend's shoulder he was still seemed to be in a mopey mood clearly not having talked to Jackson yet.

"I dunno." Danny said sighing as he dropped the pen he'd been tapping on to his open chemistry book. "He's just all over the place he's fine when we're alone or around you and Derek, but at school he's distant. I feel like he's trying to live two different lives." The Puerto Rican teen said clearly frustrated with how things were going. "He wouldn't even talk to me after Lydia talked to him."

"Did you try talking to him?" Stiles asked knowing that Jackson and Danny had no classed together after lunch both had classes with him, but not the same ones.

"No." Danny said making a face, he was nervous about what talking might lead to, it could be really good or really, really bad. They had been friends since they were kids, he'd had a crush on Jackson for a few years now but their friendship had always kept him from making a move until the blonde had kissed him.

"You should probably talk to him." Stiles told him leaning his shoulder into the tan skinned teens giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah I know." Danny sighed dropping his head to the book. "I'm scared." He said feeling pathetic for it, he'd come out to the entire school and his parents but he was terrified of rejection from one pretty blonde. He frowned he hated feeling like this not knowing, it was going to drive him insane.

"You should go see Jackson and talk to him." Came Derek's voice from the door startling the two teens.

"Do you know how to knock?" Danny asked as he felt his heart speeding from the scare.

"Yes." The black haired man told him grinning clearly enjoying creeping up on people much to their annoyance. Stiles simply rolled his eyes shaking his head at the dark haired man. "Go talk to Jackson before he ends up hurting himself by trying to figure things out himself." Derek said nudging the teen a little harder then necessary with his boot as he walked past and laid out on the bed receiving a glare.

"I'll talk to you latter Stiles." Danny said collecting his books and leaving. Stiles got up shortly after the teen had left and laid next to the werewolf on the bed pillowing his head on the muscled arm stretched a crossed the bed.

"So how did training go" Stiles asked after a few minutes tapping his finger along covered abs.

"It didn't happen both Jackson and Scott spent the entire time whining about Danny and Allison." Derek growled out clearly annoyed at their behavior. "If they don't fix their stuff soon I may have to kill them." He grossed curling over the teen. "Especially Scott." He said with a sneer, they both knew he wouldn't but he couldn't help but wish he didn't have to deal with two whinny teenage werewolves. Stiles laughed at the wolf's discomfort, the laugh turning into a moan as his neck was sucked on.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it please Rand R, reviews equal updates. : ) I wasn't going to add sex in this chapter I was going to skip a chapter and then add some more sex but it just slipped in there. So I think you guys should let me know if you want to read anything specific sexually between Derek and Stiles no promises I'll write it but there is always the possibility. However Stiles probably will not top. Also next chapter will have Stiles telling Scott.


	8. Chapter 08

**Interactions of Change**

**Title:** Interactions of Change

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m possible spoilers up to and including Lunatic.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson

**Summary:** Derek saves Stiles and bites him in order to protect him.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ I don't know to much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I've seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. This story takes place after the sixth episode but Stiles doesn't tell the sheriff it was Derek, only Scott does, and it doesn't follow any of the storyline after that._

_Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing! She also pointed out that the actor that plays Danny is Hawaiian which I tried to find out when I brought his character into the story but failed so went with Porto Rican, so since I know now his character will be Hawaiian instead._

**Chapter 08**

It had been a few days since the incident with Mr. Harris and he hadn't had a moment alone since. One of the werewolves or Danny was always with him and it was driving him insane. One of them was always there even if his father was home; his dad found this weird but had refrained from saying anything about it.

Chemistry has just ended, the teacher had been staring at him again but hadn't said anything to him since the incident. Jackson and Scott were waiting for him outside of the room, Danny by his side as they headed off to get lunch. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you guy there." Stiles said, veering off towards the closest bathroom. "What are you doing?" the brunet asked, turning to glare as Scott followed, him the other two who thankfully seemed to solve their relationship problems heading on.

"Coming with you." Scott said, shrugging.

"No." Stiles said, stopping in the middle of the hall still glaring at his friend.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"N-O" he said, spelling it out as if the werewolf was stupid. "I do not need you to follow me to the bathroom." He hissed out his annoyance tangibly. "I am not a girl. I don't need an entourage to pee."

"But Derek sa-" Scott started only to be cut off by the brunet.

"I don't care what Derek said, this is ridiculous, go and I will catch up." Stiles said firmly, hand on hip. "GO!" He told his friend when he looked like he was about to protest. Scott flapped his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something but eventually turned and walked away finally leaving his friend in peace.

"About time." Stiles groused, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous the last few days had been, being followed everywhere was exceedingly annoying.

Walking out of the bathroom, he bit his lip contemplating catching up with the others or having some time to himself while he still could. He decided on the latter and walked off aimlessly, no particular location in mind. The halls were nearly deserted, everyone either in the cafeteria or outside eating and talking to their friends, giving him the alone time that he desired.

Walking down a hall near the locker rooms he was surprised to spot Mr. Harris talking to a tall brunet woman in hushed tones. The woman looked angry, her posture agitated. Quickly, so that he wasn't spotted, not wanting to deal with his creepy teacher; he slipped into the locker room. Instead of just hiding he let curiosity get the better of him and made his way through the locker room to the other door that led out to the same hallway. He crouched down and nudged the door open just a bit, his teacher and the mystery woman just a few feet from the door, allowing him to listen in.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The woman seethed, he heard a bang that sounded a like a body hitting the lockers and making him jump slightly. "What did you do with the wolfs bane I gave you? You were supposed to use it to figure this out." She growled at him. Despite being nowhere near as animalistic as a werewolf it still set him on edge.

"He didn't seem to have any physical change, and he flushed it down a toilet." Mr. Harris groaned out, it sounded like he was having trouble getting enough air in his lunges to speak. "I'm sorry." He moaned out, sounding pitiful.

"That's all?" She asked, sounding skeptical, he could hear the toe of her boot tapping against the linoleum showing her agitation.

"He got sick, was out for a week." The blonde chemistry teacher said, the sound of his body slumping against the lockers following with his heavy breathing. "Why are you so interested in him?" Mr. Harris asked, his voice a whine.

"Are you jealous?" The women asked, her voice taking on a sultry tone before a cruel laugh came from her. "Young teenage boys tend to be eager to please, I enjoy that." She said maliciously, leaving Stiles feeling sick at the thought of her. "Head back to your class and we'll talk later." She said followed by a wet sound that pulled a moan from his teacher before he heard his shoes tapping as he hurried away.

Stiles was about to sneak away, his skin prickling and feeling dirty, his stomach rolling. This woman was dangerous and he needed to find out just who she was before she tried to creep on him. No female in school would give him a second look but he'd some how caught the attention of some crazed pedophile who was apparently a hunter, sometimes he had the worst luck. He was pulling back from the door when he heard her voice come again and paused to listen.

"Chris." She said into the phone sounding overly pleased with her self. "I think I found what we need to catch Derek Hale." He could tell from her voice she was smirking. "I know who the second beta is." She said, her voice going low. "Round everyone up." She said before he heard the snap of he phone sliding shut followed by her boots clicking along the floor as she walked off.

Stiles let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he stood up from his hiding spot, he needed to talk to Derek and he needed to do so as soon as possible. Peeking out he made sure that the woman was gone before quickly making his way to the lacrosse field where he knew the others would be. All three looked up at him, frowning over his delayed absence.

"Stiles, what happened?" Jackson asked, suspicious, as he scented the teen smelling the fear and disgust there as he pulled the brunet down beside him and keeping a hand on his arm to help calm him.

"Some crazy pedophile hunter women was talking to Mr. Harris. I think she thinks I'm the second beta." Stiles said quickly as he scrounged around his bag for his phone. "I think she wants to use me to catch Derek, and she had Mr. Harris put the wolfs bane in my locker." He said, smiling triumphantly as he found his phone only to have it snatched away by Danny. "Hey." He said, glaring at the teen.

"If you text him now he is going to barge over here and end up getting arrested. We'll all be with you until you see Derek; she won't try anything with all of us around." Danny said reasonably as he gestured to the two werewolves and himself. Stiles wanted to argue but knew the goalie had a point and settled for plopping back onto the grass with an annoyed look on his face. "How did you come across this information anyhow?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was eavesdropping." The brunet said, shrugging as he pulled individual pieces of grass out of the field.

"So you're starting to get some werewolf senses?" Jackson asked, his hand still on the teen's arm not realizing Scott still didn't know Stiles was bitten till the words were already out of his mouth.

"What?" Scott asked, the wolf coming into his voice as he looked over at his best friend who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Who bit you? When did you get bitten" The curly haired werewolf asked angrily, he didn't want his friend to have to deal with being a werewolf.

"You bit him McCall." Jackson said in a growl as he sensed the danger from the other wolf, the blonde was far better at controlling himself than the other teen.

"I wouldn't do that." Scott shouted, pulling some of the students lingering on the benches attention to them.

"Okay, okay. Calm down before you wolf out in front of people." Stiles said, sitting up and holding his hands up. "You and I need to talk." He said, pointing to Scott, feeling nervous. He'd been avoiding this conversation, knowing his friend was going to either feel terrible or somehow just blame Derek for him being turned; he wasn't sure which it would be.

"We won't be far." Jackson said, standing up and offering his hand to Danny who took it and used the blonde to haul himself up. Stiles watched their retreating backs, glad they were working their stuff out as he fiddled with his sleeve.

"You bit me on the night of the full moon." Stiles said, looking down at his folded legs.

"I, I don't remember doing that. I don't remember much from that night, just flashes." Scott said, sounding dejected, his head hung. "I knew I had attacked you but I thought Derek had gotten there before I could actually hurt you, I'm so sorry." He said solemnly.

"Hey, it could have been worse. You could have ripped my throat out." Stiles joked in an attempt to lighten the mood, it failed miserably. "Derek bit me too." He added, deciding to keep going before he lost his nerve.

"What? Why?" Scott asked, confused.

"So I would be part of his pack, some how his bite supersedes yours. Maybe it because he's older or maybe it's because he was born a werewolf, I don't know. I never asked." Stiles said, shrugging, now that he thought about it he was curious. He was going to have to remember to ask the wolf about that.

"Why would he want you in his pack?" Scott asked, suspicious. He'd been suspicious about Derek's behavior for a while, now the pieces were starting to meld together.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked, offended that his friend didn't think he was good enough for Derek's pack just because. He was awesome. Sure, he could be really annoying but he had tons of redeeming qualities and he was always helping out with masterful plans. Any pack would be lucky to have him. He glared, crossing his arms over his chest. He was just going to have to show Scott how awesome he was when his werewolf skills kicked in.

"I didn't mean it like that." Scott said, feeling instantly regretful at the flash of hurt that had crossed his friends face before anger took over. "I just, I mean, it's Derek, its not like he was overly friendly with you before now. Why didn't he just let you be part of my pack?" Scott asked, trying to explain his confusion without hurting his friend again.

"He was protecting me from you." Stiles said, shrugging, he didn't know the answer to that question, he could guess and he hoped that guess was right but he still didn't know. "You couldn't really control yourself when the Alpha called you out before; he was trying to have you kill us." The quirky teen said, hoping that would be enough for his friend.

"I guess he really is just trying to help then." Scott said, giving his friend a small smile. "I'm sorry." He said again receiving a smile in return.

"So there is something else you should know." Stiles said, making a face as if he was in pain. Scott had taken the 'I'm going to be a werewolf too' news pretty well but he still wasn't sure how he was going to respond to him being gay.

"Okay." Scott said hesitantly, worried that he'd done something else terrible that he couldn't remember.

"I'm gay and with Derek." Stiles said low, hoping his friend wouldn't hear but knowing that with his werewolf enhanced hearing he was definitely going too.

"You're what?" Scott asked, his face blank as he stared intently at his friend. He must be hearing things because that couldn't possibly be true. Stiles loved Lydia, had ever since the third grad. Though Scott had suspected he might have a little curiosity in other males he never thought that the teen would be gay, much less have any interest in Derek Hale who before that full moon had always been threatening him and pushing him around. "I don't think I heard you right." He couldn't have heard him right there was no way this could be possible. Stiles had detested the other werewolf.

"I'm gay and I am with Derek." Stiles said again, this time a little louder. He became worried as he saw his friends eyes flash to yellow and his breathing become harsh. "Scott, Scott calm down." The brunet tried, reaching his hand out to shake the werewolf only to pull it back as he was growled at. "Think of Allison naked." He tried, surprised when he only got another growl.

"What has he made you do?" Scott asked in a growl, concerned for his friend. Derek must have been using his sway as Stiles' Alpha over him, why else would the teen willingly spend so much time with him. He couldn't stop imagining all of the things the older werewolf had probably made his innocent friend do.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, confused, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"What did he make you do with him?" The curly haired wolf asked, sniffing at the teen and focusing on what he smelled. He growled, claws digging into the grass. He could smell Derek all over his friend, he could smell his friend was no longer a virgin and it angered him. "I can smell him all over you." He growled again.

"Oh my God." Stiles groaned out, blushing brightly and eyes widening as he figured out what his friend meant. "He didn't make me do anything." He said firmly, shaking his head at his friend. "Stop sniffing me." He said, glaring at his friend as he pushed him away a little, not backing down from the growl he received. "I wanted everything me and him have done." The quirky teen told him firmly.

"You love Lydia." Scott told him, pulling the wolf back a little, not finding any lie, glad they were far enough away that if anyone had seen it would have been blurry and they wouldn't know what they had witnessed.

"Yeah I did, and then I went through that whole self-discovery thing. At first I thought I was bi and then I figured out I really didn't have any interest in any girl, not even Lydia." Stiles said, feeling awkward. "I've had a crush on Derek for a while." He added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked, upset that his friend hadn't confided in him before now about his growing attraction to men.

"I was scared. I didn't want things to change. You're my best friend and I didn't want you to act differently towards me." Stiles said, feeling ashamed that he hadn't trusted his friend with this knowledge.

"Dude, I don't care that you're gay." Scott assured, pulling the taller teen into a hug. "But really, does it have to be Derek?" He asked as he pulled away, making a face that had his friend laughing.

"Yeah, it does." Stiles said, shoving his friend in the shoulder and feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as they joked and laughed.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

They were all at Jackson's house scattered around the living room as Derek paced angrily, Stiles had just told him what he'd overheard and he had the urge to break something. He knew who it was, it couldn't be anyone else. He knew she was back, she'd been the one to shoot him. He wanted to killer her, he should have killed her a long time ago, if he had he wouldn't need to protect Stiles from her.

"It's Kate Argent." Derek growled out, his claws slashing at the wall causing the four lacrosse players to cringe.

"The maid is going to start asking questions with how much keeps getting broken around here." Jackson whined, only to be ignored. Really though, it was going to be difficult to explain the slash marks in the burnt orange wallpaper, he's had a hard enough time explaining the window and patio furniture from Derek and Scotts fight the other night. Not to mention all the things he'd managed to break since becoming a werewolf, learning control was hard.

"Allison's aunt." Scott said, eyes wide. "Are you sure?" He asked, hoping the girl he thought he was in love with wasn't a hunter as well.

"Yes." He hissed out, annoyed at the teen for doubting him, for not being able to grasp how dangerous Allison and her family really were. She may not be a hunter yet but one day she would be.

"How can you be so sure?" Stiles asked, making a face as angry blue eyes were suddenly focused on him, the werewolf hadn't looked at him like that since before he was bitten.

"I know her." Derek said simply, feeling the guilt eating away at him; over his family and the danger Stiles was now in. The women had no problem coaxing him for information despite him being underage; he didn't doubt that she would do whatever she needed to to get what she wanted.

"How?" Scott asked, curious. Jackson and Danny were seated off to the side, both deciding not to enter into this conversation, they didn't know much about the Argents other then they were werewolf hunters.

"She used me to get to my family." Derek growled out, the fire flashing before his eyes, he hadn't been there for it but it hadn't been out by the time he and Laura had gotten home. He could still feel the heat across his skin and the water that splashed across his face as the firemen had done all they could to get the flames out. His sister had held him back, the shift in power having come while they were at school making her his new alpha and much stronger than him.

He was pulled back from the painful memories by arms around his waist, slightly callused hands slipping under his shirt and rubbing against the skin of his back in an effort to soothe him. He'd been so wrapped up in his memories he hadn't even heard the other teens leave the room. He wrapped his arms firmly around Stiles, pulling him as close as possible as he breathed the teen in and letting their mingling scents relax him and wash away the painful memories.

Stiles didn't say anything and he was thankful that the brunet understood that now wasn't the time for questions or any of his sarcastic comments. They just stood there entwined, letting the silence fill the room neither really bothered by it in this moment. They stood like that for a long while before Stiles reluctantly pulled back. "I have to go, I promised my dad I'd have dinner with him more, and he has tonight off." He said, feeling regret over having to leave the older werewolf.

"Bring Scott with you." Derek said, his voice somber, still caught up in the painful memories but the doe eyed teen eased them away. "You need to be safe, I can't be there with your dad, you said you'd let me protect you so take him with you." The dark haired man told him firmly, boring pale green eyes into him.

"Fine." Stiles huffed with a pout, getting the desired laugh from Derek causing him to smile up at the older man. Stiles kissed the werewolf on the side of the lips before pulling away, only to be pulled back and kissed full on the mouth all tongue and teeth before he was pushed away again.

"I'll see you tonight." The dark haired man said, kissing the side of his head as he walked past; fingers trailing over his arm and provoking a shiver.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"He's never hit you or anything has he?" Scott asked nervously as he unbuckled his seatbelt as Stiles parked his jeep next to his father's squad car.

"No." Stiles groaned out ,resting his head against the steering wheel.

"I only ask because he's kind of violent." Scott said, trying to get his thoughts across. He knew about the times the older werewolf had threatened his wolf. "He could lose control."

"You lost control more than once." Stiles argued, ignoring the guilty look that crossed his friends face, he deserved it for thinking Derek would do something like that. "Have you ever hit Allison?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but that's different." Scott told him, whining.

"How is that different?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. Scott didn't have an answer, at least not one he was willing to give. Knowing his friend would accept that he loved Allison as an acceptable reason for it being different though doing so would only upset the brunet. "Exactly, now get out." Stiles told him as he got out, slamming the car door and heading into the house, Scott following behind him.

"You're home early." Stiles said suspiciously as he walked upstairs, bypassing his door to lean in his father's, watching as the grey man held several ties against his neck. "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked, eyeing his old man wearing dark grey slacks and a crisp, white dress shirt.

"Dinner." The sheriff said, pulling a face as he'd forgotten he'd asked his son to be home more so they could have dinner as a family more often since he ended up missing so much else. "I have to skip tonight, but tomorrow I promise well have dinner together. I'll cook. I'll make your favorite." He said, looking sheepish and feeling bad.

"It's cool, Scott's here to keep me company so I won't die of loneliness." Stiles joked, feeling bad about it when a flash of sorrow crossed his fathers face. "Really, I'll be fine. You know, as long as you leave money for pizza." The brunet said, smiling, knowing the sheriff would feel less bad about leaving him alone when he was black mailed for food he wouldn't eat around him.

"You do realize black mailing a Sheriff is against the law?" The sheriff asked, pretty sure he knew the answer; yes he knew and yes he would still do it any how.

"You're my father, is it really black mail if your family." Stiles asked, pulling a face at the brown tie his father held up.

"You can arrest your only son but then who will annoy you with the eating habits of a pregnant woman and the constant tapping of a keyboard at all hours?" Scott said as he leaned against Stiles and the door, smiling at the Sheriff who laughed. "Looking good Mr. Stilinki" He said, giving him a whistle that caused the older man to blush.

"All right boys, which tie?" He said, holding up the two he was going between; a slate grey and a dark blue tie each hanging from a hand.

"Who are you getting so dressed up for?" Stiles asked, biting his lip. He needed to know so he could make sure this unknown woman wasn't going to break his father's heart. He still found it strange that his father was moving on but he knew it was well overdue; he just wanted him to be happy.

"I think if you asked my mom she'd say the blue one so you should wear that one, she is usually right."  
>Scott tells him, shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"I'll wear that one then, thank you." He said, ignoring his sons question as he attempted to tie his tie.

"Let me help you." Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he walked into the room and took the tie from him. "Who are you going out with?" He asked again as he looped the smooth blue fabric around his fathers neck.

"I don't want to talk about it, till I'm sure about her." The sheriff said firmly, he wasn't going to have his son meeting everyone he decided to take on a date. Until he knew for sure that this woman was going to be around for a while he wasn't going to have Stiles involved. "I have to go or I am going to be late." The graying man said, pulling some cash from his pocket and handing it to Scott as he escapes his son's intense look. "Try and keep him out of trouble." The Sheriff said, patting him on the shoulder before escaping out the front door.

"Dude, don't give me that look." Scott whined as he turned to his brunet friend who was clearly scheming.

"What look?" Stiles asked, feigning innocence.

"The look that says you're going to make me do something I don't want to do." Scott said, knowing this was going to happen no matter what he said.

"I don't make you do anything." The brunet said, rolling his eyes. "Now come on before he gets out of the neighborhood and we can't follow him." Stiles said, hurrying down the stairs, Scott sighing but following none the less.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Scott whined as they watched the Sheriff park in front of one of the fancier restaurants in town. "Your dad is probably just looking out for you or something. Can we please just go get pizza now?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"No." Stiles said, not paying attention as his friend deflated at that. "We're going in." He announced, parking his jeep around back to avoid his father spotting his very distinctive vehicle.

"You know, this always leads to the kids getting caught in movies, right?" Scott said as they walked into the building.

"We are not going to get caught. We've watched enough spy movies over the years to totally pull this off." Stiles said as he told the hostess that they wanted to sit at the bar.

"Really? Really, that is what you're going with?" Scott said, his face scrunched up as he followed his friend.

"Scott, buddy, just relax and keep your eyes open." Stiles told him, taking a seat at the bar and scanning the part of the room he could see.

"I don't see him." Scott said, turning back to the brunet who was still looking around.

"Good, then he won't see us here. He must be on the other side of the restaurant. Now use your werewolf hearing to figure out where he is." Stiles told him, slapping his arm when he just looked at him like he was crazy. "The sooner we find out who he's here with the sooner we can leave and go get that pizza you were whining about.

"Fine." Scott huffed, grumbling under his breath about everyone telling him what to do as he concentrated on listening for the sheriff's voice. It took him ten minutes to finally find the man's voice, he wasn't very skilled so it was hard to sift through the other voices and noises in the room but he knew the Sheriffs voice when he found it. "He's over near the kitchens." Scott told Stiles reluctantly, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Super! Stay here, I'm going to go take a peek and then we can get out of here." Stiles told him, patting the curly haired teen's arm before slipping away. He made his way to the back where the kitchens were located. There was a hall connecting the two sections of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located, he used it to make his way from one to the other.

Peeking around the corner he scanned the room, spotting his father at a table close to the wall. Craning his neck he tried to see the woman his father was with, but the angle of the table and the turn of the woman's head kept him from seeing her face. Sighing in dissatisfaction he made his way to the front of the building hoping to get a look at her face.

He stood on the bench looking through the decorative plastic plants in hopes of getting a good look at the mystery woman. He had good eyesight but they were far enough away that it didn't really matter, squinting his eyes he tried focusing harder. After a few minutes of staring he felt like things were getting clearer, they just needed to be a little clearer and then he'd be able to tell who it was.

"Hey, you see her yet?" Scott asked next to his ear causing the smaller teen to jump and lose focus.

"Don't do that, what is with all you werewolves and sneaking up on people?" Stiles hissed out, clutching his chest tightly as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Use your werewolfness for good and look over there and tell me who the woman with my dad is." Stiles demanded with a determined look in his eyes.

Scott sighed, but did what his friend wanted, peeking through the foliage to take a look. He scanned the room and found Stiles' dad before turning his eyes to the woman seated across from him. His eyes widened in shock and he pulled away from the plants, tripping over himself as he made a hasty retreat out of the building.

"Scott, what the hell! Who was it?" Stiles asked, panicking over his friend's reaction as the curly haired werewolf just gaped at him like a fish out of water for a few minutes. "Seriously, you are freaking me out. Is it really that bad?" He asked, trying to think of who would be the worst women in town for his father to be dating, his breathing becoming shallow.

"No, it not bad." Scott said when he could finally speak again. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out, please calm down." The co-captain begged, pulling his friend to him and rubbing his back soothingly. "Really it's weird, but it's not bad I promise." He said as the brunets breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry." Stiles said bashfully as he pulled away both teens grinning at each other like they always did after an awkward embrace. "So, who is it?" He asked.

"My mom." Scott said, the words coming out awkward.

"Your mom?" Stiles asked in surprise, staring at his friend when he nodded his head. "Your mom, that's kind of weird." He said, he was having trouble wrapping his head around this.

"Yeah, weird." Scott agreed, leading the brunet towards the jeep and stealing his keys. Stiles was so wrapped up trying to wrap his head around this odd turn of events and just let himself be pushed into the passenger seat. He spent the next ten minutes with his brain trying to explode as he wondered about all the scenarios where things could turn out amazing or unbelievably awful.

"Hey, snap out of it." Scott said, waving his hand in front of the quirky teens face to get his attention. "My mom is awesome so stop thinking of how things can go wrong. No matter what happens neither of our parents will treat either of us different nor will we stop being best friends." He said once he had the teen's attention.

"Sorry, you know how my brain works." Stiles said, giving him a smile. "This could be totally awesome! We could end up living together. We can have bunk beds!" He said enthusiastically, Scott just shook his head getting out of the car, the brunet following him into the pizza shop.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Where have you been?" Derek hissed as they entered the house, each teen holding a pizza box as they laughed and joked. The born werewolf didn't actually surprise them since Scott had notice him, Danny and Jackson were all in the house waiting in the dark.

"All of you! All of you do stuff like this, it's kind of annoying." Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he kissed the werewolf on his stubbled chin before moving into the kitchen. "I'm not going to sit around in the dark waiting to scare people after I turn… maybe once but really, it can't be that entertaining." He said, dropping the pizza box in the center of the table and waving a hand at the two teens seated at it before grabbing plates.

"Where were you?" Derek asked again as Stiles placed five plates on the table and Scott took a seat placing the other pizza box on top of the first one.

"Calm down, we got pizza." Stiles said, gesturing to the boxes at the table and pushing the dark haired man into the only other chair.

"You were gone a lot longer than just pizza." Derek remarked, sounding displeased as he pulled the brunet onto his lap and let the teen dish out their pizza as he snuffle along the pale neck.

"We spied on our parents." Stiles said while shoving the meat lovers pizza into his mouth, grease slipping down his chin.

"Why?" Derek asked indulgently, knowing the teen wanted him to do just that, his original anger pacified now that he knew the teen was safe.

"My dad was all dressed up and wouldn't tell us who it was for." Stiles paused for a minute to take a cup of the soda Scott had placed on the table for them all. "He was on a date with Scott's mom, we've decided on bunk beds." He said casually as he took another bite.

"You are not sleeping in a bunk bed with Scott, or anyone else." Derek growled, biting into his pizza like it had offended him.

"You wouldn't share a bunk bed with me?" Stiles asked, turning to look at him and giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Only if were in the same bunk." The werewolf told him, easing up on the pizza as the other three shook their heads at them. "Next time; no running around town just with Scott, it's dangerous" He said, serious, as he squeezed his arm tighter around the teen's waist.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Stiles said distractedly as tried to determine which piece was the biggest and had the most meat on it.

"I'm serious." Derek growled at him, annoyed at the quirky teen's ignorance of him. The brunet didn't say anything as he plucked the piece he wanted from the box and took a huge bite, nearly choking as teeth grazed his neck. Smirking, the werewolf pulled back and began eating again.

"Do you guys have to do that stuff where I can see you? It's bad enough I know what that smell is now." Scott whined as Jackson and Danny openly laughed at him, Derek still smirking as Stiles blushed again.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** _Alright I hope you all enjoyed please Read and review, reviews feed kittens. As a reminder there will be a long chapter at the end dedicated to Danny/Jackson involving thing mentioned through out the story and maybe a few other things, its slow coming but I am working on it._


End file.
